


Friendships: Built, Revived and Evolved

by ACNHHH



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACNHHH/pseuds/ACNHHH
Summary: Harper "Hiccup" Haddock is ditched by his best friend ,Astrid Hofferson for fame and reputation. Can one event revive their friendship and make it even more?





	1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**

00000000000000000000000000000000000

**PROLOGUE**

_Age 4_

_"Roar!I'm a shall fear me!"_

_"Thought that you are the princess and I'm going to save you,Asty._"

_"I'm no damsel in distress Hiccy. So come on and fight me."_

_"If you wish._"

_Age 7_

_"You are my best friend forever,Asty."_

_"Yes you are mine too Hiccy. No one can separate us apart forever."_

_"Promise?"_ _"Promise!"_

_Age 12_

_"Hey! You friends with that wimp Harper "Hiccup" Horrendous Haddock right?"_

_"No,I am certainly not! Why should I be friends with him? He is puny and weak. He is useless. And those who are useless doesn't deserve friends."_

_[end of class]_

_"Hey Astrid! How is my best friend doing?"_

_"Listen Haddock,I don't want to be friends with you any longer."_

"_Why? But you said and promised that we'll be friends, FOREVER."_

_"Cause you are useless. I don't need a person like you in my life. Don't you ever show up to me anymore. Goodbye!"_

_"Wait! Hear me out. I can change for you. Don't leave me. Please Astrid! ASTRID!"_


	2. Learning about... what?!

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**

00000000000000000000000000000000000

**CHAPTER ONE:L** **EARNING ABOUT...WHAT?!**

**Hiccup/Harper's POV**

Today is seven thirty in the morning and its thirty minutes before school starts. I hurriedly took a bath and fix my self. I haven't got a chance to take a breakfast so I just grab an energy bar and took off to school.

(school)

Its been five years since Astrid ditched me for popularity in which I am much hurt of. My life changed all of a sudden with that. I constantly get bullied even now that I'm a Junior in Highschool here on Berk High my bullies never stop. Well my bullies are Astrid's new friends. Shaun/Snotlout,Riley/Ruffnut and Tyler/Tuffnut. Also there is Fiske/Fishlegs and Heather who are part of the squad but never bullies me. They just watched is a typical day. I went to my homeroom when Shaun called my nickname...

"Hey there Hiccup the Useless!"

"What do you want Shaun."

"Its Snotlout for you and nothing I just want to make fun out of you."

"No Snot. He already looks funny because he is ugly and he is like a scarecrow."

"Shut up Tuff! I'm not asking for your opinion. Just get your butt over here and helo me beat the crap out of him."

At the end of school I've got many beatings from them.(As usual) I went home seeing my father is there.

"Hi are you?"

"Great 's great. School's great."

"Glad to hear that son."

"Okay dad. If you don't mind I am going into my room and change. My father nodded and I went upstairs. Luckily he did not noticed my bruises because I wear long sleeves all the time. Well for starters, I am a skinny, lanky and sarcastic boy with an auburn mop of hair who is a nerd. They always see me as a useless person and weak, that is why they always picked up on me. But one day,I know that my hell of a life will change.

**Astrid's POV**

Today after class,I've got called at the principal's office. But I have no idea what Principal Sven will tell me.

As I entered the office our principal greeted me and offered me a seat.

"Miss Hofferson,please take a seat."the principal said politely.

"Good morning sir. What is it that you have summoned me here?"

"Well it is about your position in the varsity."

"What about it sir?"

"I'm sorry but we have to remove you temporarily."

"What?! No! Please don't.I'm doing everything. Please and Why?

"Because as you can see your grades got lower in physics which is from A to C. And you know that to be able to join or remain in the team you have to get a B or higher grade. In your case you have be temporarily removed and will not return unless you meet the expected grades.

"But..."

"No buts. The school will provide you a student tutor of your grade that will help you in your subject."

"Okay sir. But who will be my tutor for the subject?"

"Harper Horrendous Haddock"

"What?! No! Anyone except him."

"No Miss Hofferson. That's final. Harper will be your tutor starting from tomorrow."

"Okay sir."

So I excited the principal's office and went back home. Great. Just great. Hiccup will be tutoring me starting tomorrow. He is probably made at me because of what I've done to him.I have to see him again after 5 long years and deal with him if I wanted to stay in the football team.

**Hiccup/Harper's POV**

(Next day at school)

Principal Sven already informed me about my tutoring duty on Astrid. I refused but he said I needed to. He persuaded me and I have nothing to do with it. So basically I was force with this"tutor thing".I am going to meet her at the library at 5pm and assist her with Physics. I hope this will go right.

**Astrid's POV**

So it's already 5pm and I am here in the library, our meeting place, waiting for Hiccup to come. I searched the library for a good book that's when I bumped into someone...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N:OKAY, SO THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION EVER.THIS FIC WAS ALREADY POSTED ON FF AND WATTPAD. NOW, I DECIDED TO POST IT HERE ON A03. I KNOW THAT THIS FIC ISN'T PERFECT AND PLEASE DON'T JUDGE ME OR MY WORK IMMEDIATELY. BUT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS ARE VERY MUCH WELCOME. I'M GOING TO POST ANOTHER CHAPTER HERE AS SOON AS I POSSIBLE.**

**SIGNING OUT,**

**ACNHHH**

**P.S. MY A/Ns ARE ALL WRITTEN IN BOLD CAPITAL LETTERS.**


	3. Meeting the Tutor

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**

0000000000000000000000000000000000

**CHAPTER TWO:MEETING THE TUTOR**

**Astrid's POV**

"Hey!Watch your step."I said

"Oh, I'm very sorry."The person who bumped me apologized.

"Yeah you should be."

The guy helped stand up and that's when I saw the guy. He is very tall and attractive. He stands four inches taller than me. So I guess, he stands 6'1". He has an auburn mop of hair, forest green eyes with thick glasses, freckles and lean body. I stared at him for a while and then he spoke up...

"Oh Astrid. It is you. I've been waiting for you for the past fifteen minutes."

Wait,this man knows me? Oh I forgot. Of course everybody knows me. I am Astrid Hofferson, Captain and Star Player of the Berk High Valkyries Women's Football Team.

"What?! Waiting for me? Why? Do I know you?"

"Yeah I've been waiting for you because I'm your time no see, Astrid."

Wait this man... If he is my tutor that means he is...

"Yup.I know you are thinking If I am Harper Haddock or Hiccup as everyone calls me Ms. Hofferson."he replied as if he is reading my mind.

'_Oh the good gods!Damn puberty is good to him. H-he is v-very h-hot! Wait a minute... Don't get distracted Astrid_.' I thought.

"So Miss Hofferson..."he started but I quickly cut him off.

"Listen up Haddock boy, don't waste my time and starts teaching me so I can get out of this stupid tutor program. And by the way I am forced to be here with you."

"Yeah as if I wanted you here with me. Hell,no! Principal Sven persuaded me to help you. So what now? Lets start catching up for your Physics subject and let's get your C grades back to A."

"Okay. Whatever."

Hiccup and I sat on an empty table near the back of the library. It is peaceful in there so I can study very well in this condition. I guess.

_'Lets get it on your position in the varsity!'I thought_

Hiccup got me a thick book entitled **'MOTION IN FOCUS'.** He said I should read this after the session because this book contains all of our lessons and because it is the best book that could help me understand physics better.

"So you've got your homework?"He asked.

"Yeah."I replied. I get my homework or if my bag and handed it to him. I told him that I'm having a hard time solving the problem. Surprisingly, he is good at this teaching stuff. Because I understand him better than my teachers and gives me shortcuts for solving such things. I know he is very smart(making him a consistent A student) but nonetheless... Anyway he gave me a 30-minute lecture in which I have listened very carefully. After that I have easily finished my homework.

"I'm done!"I proudly told him.

"May I see your work?"

I showed him my work with complete solutions. Those are all about Protection of Arbitrary Angles and he looked happy with it.

"So how was it?"

"You are a fast learner. No doubt, you've answered all of this correctly."

"Really?!"

"Yes. Job well done Astrid."

Hearing him saying that makes my heart flutter. I feel very happy that I got it all correct.

"So I think we're done for the day?"

"Y-yeah w-we before I forgot, we will have a quiz tomorrow. Review for it. I know you can get a high grade at it."

"Oh I will."

"Next session's on Thursday."

" 'Kay and By the way, Hiccup,thank you."

"You're welcome."

I grabbed my things and went back home. While I am on my way home, I felt my phone ringing inside my pocket. I answered the call immediately.

"Hello Riley."

"It's Ruff to you sister. Anyway Astrid, are you available tonight?"

"Why?"

"There's a party tonight at 7PM on Hills Residence, Strike Avenue."

"Heather's?"

"Yep."

"Okay. I'll go back. Pick me up at 6. Bye."

"Bye A. See ya later."

Then I hung up my phone. Maybe a little partying won't affect my studies right?

**Hiccup's POV**

My tutoring session with Astrid's already done. I'm very impressed that she learns quickly. And what surprised me is that she thanked me for helping her with her studies. Anyway, after school I went at Gobber's Mechanic Shop in which I worked.

"Sorry Uncle Gobber for being late."

"Why are ye late lad?"

"It's because Principal Sven persuaded me to give Astrid Hofferson a hand in Physics."

"Astrid?Astrid Hofferson?The lass that ditched ye?"

" I have no choice either."

"So how was it?"

"It's fine."

I am getting too uncomfortable by this so I switched the topic and went to work.

"Anyway Gobber,something that needs fixing?"

"Yeh. That Camaro needs a new brake pads."

"Okay. Is that all?"

"Aye lad."

So I worked 'til 10 and went home.

**A/N: SECOND CHAPTER'S NOW POSTED! SEE YOU ON THE NEXT UPDATE!**

**-ACNHHH**


	4. Partying and Failing

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**

**A/N:This will be an all Astrid POV**

**CHAPTER THREE:PARTYING AND FAILING**

**Astrid's POV**

I got home at 5:50PM. I told my parents where I am going and that my friends will drive me back home. I quickly went upstairs to change my clothes. From my short sleeves and pants,I changed my outfit to Sleeveless blue top and skirt. I put a little bit cologne and makeup and Voila! I am already party ready.

I just finished fixing myself when Ruff and Tuff came. They picked me up and we are ready to go.

We left early because it is traffic and Stryke Avenue is a bit far from our houses. We arrived at the Hills Residence 45 minutes later. When we entered the house, everybody greeted us cheerfully.

"Hey guys!"

"What's up!"

"Hi there!"

And as said the party started at 7PM sharp. When it does music and fun filled the house. I enjoyed the night. We did a lot of stuff so it's a bit tiring.

Then at 10PM we already head back home because we can't stay any longer. And on the other hand, tomorrow is a school day. When I arrived home,I went upstairs and I immediately fell asleep.

(The next day)

Its a pretty normal day. I woke up and prepare myself for school. At school, lessons pretty boring but I managed not to sleep in every single class I have. Math,English,Biology and Oh shit!Physics! Oh my Thor! I forgot to review. Great. I hope that Mr. Treacher will forget about it but I am wrong. He didn't. He gave us the angle of reflection quiz. Oh it was pretty difficult! Ugh! Maybe if I followed Hiccup and studied maybe I have a hope of passing but No! I'm such a stupid,boar headed girl. In the end I manage to answer none of my questions. I was pretty sad about it but what will I do? I didn't know anything.

(30 minutes later)

We have already received the results of our quiz. As expected I got a capital** F** on the top of my paper. I'm pretty disappointed with it. I tried to crumpled it but before I was able to do it, the paper slid out of my hand and went right into the hand of...

"Astrid!What is this a zero?!Gods haven't you reviewed as I told you?"

Uh-oh.

**A/N:Sorry for the short cliffhanger. Astrid failed her quiz because she didn't listen. What will happen in the next chapter? Stay tuned for updates.**

**SIGNING OFF,**

**-ACNHHH**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

** GETTING SCOLDED AND SECRETS?**

**Astrid's POV**

_Uh-oh_

"H-h-hey H-h-hiccup! N-nice t-to see y-you h-here." I stuttered.

"Of course Astrid I'm in this class too. I works like to meet you at the library at breaktime."he said.

"Oh. W-why? O-our n-next s-sessions T-thursday,r-right?"I stuttered again._Uh stupid mouth._

"It's important. Don't ask anymore questions."

After that he left the room. And whatever he will tell me is very important.I have a bad feeling about this.

_Time skip to breaktime_

I am now here walking my way to the library to meet Hiccup. As I walked towards the library door,I heard someone called my name.

"Astrid!"

"Snotlout, what are you doing here?"

"Just going to invite you for a date.I know you can't resist all this."Snotlout said as he flexed his biceps."Anyway what are you doing here at the nerd room?"

"First of all, never in a million years I will go out with you. Second, I don't want all of that."said I pointing at him."And lastly, I'm here to meet my tutor."

"What you had a tutor?! And it isn't me? Come on, who is it?"

"It's none of your business."I replied entering the door and leaving snotlout behind.

**Snotlout's POV**

As Astrid went to enter the door, I saw her meeting her tutor.A nerd. Wait a second... that's not any other nerd, it's Hiccup the Useless.

That guy really gets on my nerves! I will beat him up for meeting and talking to my princess. Just wait Hiccup. Just wait.

**Hiccup's POV**

I am here in the library waiting for Astrid to come and suddenly someone approached me.

"Hiccup!"

"Astrid. It's good that you meet me up here on time."

"Yeah. So what do you want to talk about?"

"I saw your quiz. You got a big F on your paper. Haven't I told you to review for your quiz? "

"I'm sorry. I went to a party and I'm very tired when I got home and the quiz went out of my mind."

"You know if you don't keep your grades up faster, you'll be stuck with me longer than you expected. You can't improve your grades with you doing your old habits."

"I'm just a human. I ain't perfect."

"I know. But if you continue this, I'll tell your parents about everything."

"Please no! Anything but not that."

"Better control yourself and follow my pointers. So that's it. See you tomorrow, Astrid."

Astrid seemed extremely flabbergasted about my attitude. Then I exited the library when someone punched me in the face. It was...

"Snotlout! What's wrong with you?!"

"Useless. The only wrong or mistake here is you. I just want to remind you that Astrid is mine. So if you don't want us to beat the crap out of you, stay away from Astrid. Do you understand?"

He released me and stormed off. Oh Gods! Having a connection with astrid is really bad for me. Nonetheless, it was a command from the principal. And that's the only reason of me to meet up with her.

**Astrid's POV**

Did Hiccup just scolded me and threatened me?! Yes, I guess. But Hiccup is an empty threat. In the other hand, Hiccup doesn't breaks his words so it might be real.I deserve it anyway. He has the right to scold me anyway. After that I headed my way to the cafeteria and meet my friends.

_At the cafeteria_

"Hey Astrid! You're late. Breaktime's running out."called Ruffnut.

"I know Ruff."

"Where have you been?"Asked Heather.

"I've been in the library."I replied.

"Really?! Is there a new book? What have you read? Wh-"Fishlegs said quickly but Tuffnut cuts him off.

"Are you out of your mind. Astrid doesn't read books. He is meeting someone in the library."

They all look shocked. There was an awkward silence on our table, when Snotlout arrived.

"He met Useless in the library. It would be better if it's me."

Wait... How did he knew that I met Hiccup?

"Why would he meet Hiccup?"asked Ruff.

"Obviously, there is one reason to meet him in a secret place sister. They're dating!"Tuff said.

"No, no,no! We're not. He's just my tutor."

"Why would you need him as a tutor? You are smart enough."Heather said.

"Because I have got a C in Physics. And they will remove me in the football team if I don't improve my grades. So the school decided to give me a tutor which is Hiccup."I explained.

''Wait. I know Hiccup hates you and you don't want him back. How come did you to agree with that?"Fishlegs asked.

"Principal Sven persuaded the both of us. We really didn't have a choice."

"He shouldn't really come near you My Princess. He deserved the beating I have given him."Snotlout said.

"For the love of Thor! I will never be your princess. And you gave him a beating?! Since when?"I asked.

**Snotlout's POV**

My stupid mouth slipped. She wasn't supposed to know what were doing with Hiccup.

"Since middle school!"Tuffnut and Ruffnut both said.

_Those muttonheads!_

"How come didn't I know that?!"

I think Astrid started to get furious with us.

**Astrid's POV**

"I was supposed to be a secret."Ruff said.

"A secret. And Fishlegs? Heather? You know all about this and you didn't tell me anything?!"

"We're sorry astrid."

"I thought you are good friends. But you beat the crap out of other people! Demons! I may dislike Hiccup but I don't want him to get beaten."

I stormed out of the cafeteria and headed for my next class. I can't believe they did.

I thought they were good friends and good influences. Turns out they're not. I need to apologize to Hiccup for what they did to him and make it out to him. Maybe I was wrong for ditching Hiccup at all. Maybe I can still restore my relationship with him. I hope he can give me another chance.

**Hiccup's POV**

After what happened earlier when Snotlout beat me up in from of the library door. I went to the comfort room to clean my wounds and cover my bruises. Then, I changed my clothes from an oversized sweater to a red shirt and a black jacket to cover my bruises so that the others won't know that I've got beaten up by Shaun and his gang almost everyday. I also covered the bruises in my face with a concealer.

I went out of the comfort room and headed to my next class which is Mathematics. I entered the room and sat down at the far most corner of the room. This will still be a long day ahead.

_Time skip to end of school_

Uncle Gobber's shop is closed for a week because he decided to take a week-long vacation so that's why I head back home.

When I reached home, as expected my dad, Samuel "Stoick" Horrendous Haddock, is not there. Basically, he is very busy with his work but he tries to spend his time with me. Anyway, I went to my room and changed my clothes into a white shirt and black shorts. I did my homework and projects and when I am already done, I went downstairs to eat some microwaved pizza. And the a few moments later, I heard our doorbell ringing. 'It is impossible that its dad because he usually gets home late and he always uses the backdoor'I thought. When I opened the door I was surprised to see who it is. It is...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Apologize For What You Did Part 1

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**

**CHAPTER FIVE: APOLOGIZE FOR WHAT YOU DID PT.1**

**Astrid's POV**

When the school's done, I went back home and changed my clothes from my casual schoolwear to some red shirt and blue leggings. I did my homework and studied my lessons but during that,my phone rang but I ignored it and when it stopped, I decided to look at my phone to see my logs full of missed calls and texts from my friends saying that 'They are sorry for what they've done'. Anyway, I was still mad at them so I couldn't forgive them yet. After doing my homework I decided to go out and went to my neighbor's house. When I stepped on the door I pressed the doorbell and waited for him to open the door.

**Hiccup's POV**

"Astrid. What brings you here?"I asked her.

"I just wanted to apologize for what my friends did to you." she said.

"Oh really. Thank you for your concern, O Saint!" I said sarcastically."As if you do not know those. In fact they have told me that you have plotted all of those because you hate me more than they do."

"No I don't. I just knew about it last breaktime when Snotlout accidentally slipped that info and the twins confirmed about it. That is why I am here to apologize and I also realized that what I did to you is wrong. I made wrong choices in my life and now I decided to make it right. Starting with you."

'Great Astrid Hofferson' apologizing? Or maybe it is just a prank they set up?

"With me?"

**Astrid's POV**

"Yes with you. I wanted to rebuild our friendship. Please forgive me."

"Pshaw! How would I know that it isn't a prank? And how is it possible that I will forgive you as you expected?Tell me how?! And did you forgot what you did? You want me to remind you? Fine. Telling me words that hurt and haunted me for years, ditching me for fame and reputation, befriending my bullies,showing me that you are out of my league,breaking your promises,leaving me behind and making my damn life miserable. Gods!Did your friends ditched you too so you are crawling back to me? That's karma for you,bitch!"

I am going to slap him in the face for what he said but he quickly gripped my arm to stop it from slapping him. He released it and I calmed down.

"Listen Harper..."

**Hiccup's POV**

Did she just call me by my real name? A name that only my parents and uncle called me?

"Listen Harper. I am truly sorry and I really did want to restore the friendship. Besides I did avoid Snotlout and the others because I have realized that they aren't good for me."she said.

"And I am?"I asked

"Yes and I let that friendship get away."

"Astrid, if you are truly sorry for what have you done, you will wait for my decision if I am going to forgive you or not. And if you really mean it, then prove it. I will forgive you,but not ." I said.

Then I closed the door and I think Astrid went back home. I can't believe what's happening. The events are so fast, I can't catch up. But let's see if she can prove herself in the next few days.

**Heather's POV**

"Astrid, answer my calls. Please."

I hope that she will answer my calls. So far I have called her 20 times today and she haven't answered even one of those. I just wanted to explain my side. Maybe she'll listen to me when I tell her that tomorrow.

**Astrid's POV**

I am happy and a little bit disappointed after going into Harper's. Happy ,because he will forgive me soon and disappointed because he thought I plotted all what the others did to her. Now,I am very determined to fixed what is broken between us and I will prove to him that I deserve his trust and friendship once more.

As I entered the house, my mother greeted me and asked what happened. She might have felt what I've been feeling. I told her everything(except of my grade in Physics, of course) and now she understands why Harper doesn't come around anymore. She gave me some advice that might come in handy.

After that, we took our dinner which is lemon garlic chicken and some grilled vegetables which I found delicious. Then when I've already finished my food, I went upstairs to review my lessons and take a look back at Harper and I's photos back when we were little. It was very cute and adorable. I also imagined what could have happened when I haven't ditched him.

A couple of hours later, I fell asleep in my bed because of tiredness.

**Third Person POV**

_The next day_

Hiccup sauntered down early. Eated breakfast and chatted a little with his father. He prepared for school and wore a black and white long sleeved and brown that, he says goodbye to his father and went to he arrived,he immediately went to his first subject which is History.

In the meanwhile, Astrid arrived a few minutes earlier than Hiccup. She went to her locker when someone approached her.

"Astrid."

"Heather. What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you. I've been calling you yesterday but you haven't answered any of my calls."

"Why would I have to? Why would I answer your call? You already broke my trust,Heather. I thought I can trust you,Fiske and the others. But no! You kept a secret from me. Do you know how I feel?"

"Because I wanted to Fiske wanted too."

"Your sorry isn't enough."

"I know that's why I am here to explain my side."

Then the bell suddenly rings.

"Heather,if you and Fiske wanted to talk to me, meet me at breaktime at the school grounds.I have to go to my first subject,if not I'll be late."

"See you later,Astrid."Heather said.

But Astrid didn't reply.

**Fishlegs' POV**

This morning, I went to my first subject when I got to school. I have my first subject with Hiccup or should I say Harper. But I think he is mad at me. But this time, I know I have to apologize to him because it is the right thing to do. I personally think that Harper is a good person and I idolized him. I really wanted to be friends with him but since I am part of Snotlout's crew I can't or else they'll beat me up. But now I am determined to do what I want and not what he wants me to do.

After that class, we still have a couple of mimutes to spare so I decided to approach him.

" I talk to you?"

"Oh its you Fiske. What do you need with me?"

"I just wanted to apologize for-"I started but he quickly cuts me off.

"If you wanted to apologize come with me. We can talk but not in here."

"Okay."

**A/N:So that's it for this chapter. Fiske and Heather will apologize to Harper and Astrid. How will it go? Would Harper and Astrid forgive the two? Would the two leave Snotlout's group and build new friendships? Find out on the succeeding chapters.**

**See ya.**

**-ACNHHH**


	7. Apologize For What You Did Part 2

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**

**A/N:Thank you for those who support and follow my story. Thank you too for those who review and those who wanted to improve my story writing. I really appreciated it. :) **

**-ACNHHH**

**CHAPTER SIX: APOLOGIZE FOR WHAT YOU DID PT. 2**

**Third Person's POV**

Hiccup and Fishlegs went out to the they got there they started talking.

"So Fiske. What do you want to tell me?"Hiccup asked.

"I just wanted to apologize for not helping you out when Snotlout and the Twins beat you up. Heather and I, were very scared that they will do it to us to and we might got into a very big trouble if we left them behind."Fishlegs said.

"So you two are scared of them? Then why are you talking to me now and apologizing to me if you are scared?"

"Because I can't stand them anymore, Harper. And I decided that I should do the right thing especially that I nearly lost one of my true friends,Astrid."

"What brings Astrid in the topic?"

"She did not now anything about them beating you until yesterday. She doesn't want talk with us anymore."

"So what she's saying is real? That she isn't involved with all this damn beating."

"Yeah. I hope you can forgive me, Heather and Astrid. And I hope too that we can be friends."

"Maybe we can. But I just have to learn to trust you, especially what you have done in the past,okay?"

"So you will consider it?"

"Yep. I am."

"Thank you Harper. You won't regret this."

Fishlegs said happily.

"I hope I won't." Hiccup replied and smiled to Fishlegs.

Then they went separately to their classes after that.

**Fishlegs' POV**

So Hiccup and I are good now. I hope this will continue and I hope that someday Hiccup will consider my friendship to him.

After apologizing to Hiccup, I went to my homeroom where I met Snotlout.

"Fishy! Get your butt over here."

"What is it Snotlout?"

"Have you ever talk to My Princess yet?"

"She is not your Princess and why do you care? It is none of your business."

"Wooh! Fiesty,aren't we? And you don't have the right to answer to me like that. **I AM YOUR LEADER. **You are just a part of my group. You have to pay respect to me!"

"No, you are not. As if I'm your peasant , no! And for your information I'm not a part of your group anymore. I quit!"

Snotlout grabbed by shirt and clenched his fist threatening to punch me. But before he can I caught his fist and twisted it. He screamed in pain. He scooted away.

"Listen Fishface. You're gonna regret this!"

"I would never."

Then he stormed out of the room. Luckily, the teacher wasn't there to witness what I did or else he'll get me in the principal's office. But nevertheless I am very happy with what I did. I've learned to stand up for myself.

_Time skip to breaktime_

**Heather's POV**

"Heather!"

"Fiske! How are you?"

" 'm fine. Hiccup already forgive me and I hope we can be friends and I already quit being on Snotlout's about you? Have you talk to Astrid yet?"

"Haven't explained my side.I will talk to her this lunch but she haven't arrived yet."

"Oh.I think I wanted to talk to her to."

"So let's wait for her and while she haven't arrived,eat our meal. Can we?"

"Yeah."

They eat their lunch together while waiting for her to arrive and hope that Astrid will listen and forgive them.

**Astrid's POV**

I went to the cafeteria because Heather and Fiske wanted to talk to me about her side on what happened. As I entered the cafeteria,I saw Fiske and Heather eating together . I decided to come near the table and sit on an empty chair. They recognized me and they greeted.

"Astrid!"they said together.

"Finally,you are here. We've been waiting for you." Heather said.

"Okay. Start what you want to tell me. I will hear you two out."I said.

"Astrid we're very sorry. We did not mean to hide the truth from you."Fishlegs started.

"It is just because we are scared of Snotlout and...we did not want to get beaten."Heather continued.

"Please Astrid forgive us."they both said.

"I forgive you two. I know that you really didn't mean it. I mean I'm just disappointed with what I've found."

"Really?!"

"You forgive us?!"

"Really."

They hugged me and give me warm smiles after.

"We promise never to hide something from you again."says Heather.

"Yes we won't"Fishlegs continues.

We broke the hug and I changed the topic.

"Anyway what's with your day?"I asked.

"Mine's just normal. Lessons. Blah blah blah. Boring day. I really hate Algebra. But nevertheless my day is perfectly good especially because you forgive us already." Heather stated.

"My day is good too. I have great classes and made a new friend. Its Harper. He finally forgave me and I finally learned to stand up for myself against Snotlout. I also decided to quit being on Snotlout's gang because I can't stand him anymore. And lastly, I am glad because you forgive me. I hope he will forgive the both of you too."Fishlegs said.

"I hope so. Besides maybe I can start restoring our friendship from this day and also we have a tutorial today so I will use this as a chance to prove to him that I am worthy of his trust."I told them.

"We wish you the best luck."

"Thank you."

**Hiccup's POV**

_time skip at the library after school_

Astrid is early for our session today. She wears a green shirt and white cardigan with a brown greeted me with warm smile and looks very excited to start.

"Hi Harper!"

"Hello Astrid. You're early."

"I'm very excited to start. Besides,I wanted to tell you that I am doing advance study and I followed your advice. And because of that I got an A on our quiz earlier."she said proudly.

"That's good for you Astrid. Keep it up! So shall we start our session?"I asked.

"We shall."

**A/N:So that's it for this chapter. Hope you like you at the next chapter.**

**Over and out,**

**-ACNHHH**


	8. The Idea

**A/N: Welcome back guys! So it's a new chapter. I hope you'll like it. And also I would like to thank my friend,_ uriecstatic _** **(wattpad), for helping me in this chapter. I do not own How to train your dragon.**

**CHAPTER SEVEN: THE IDEA**

**Third Person's POV**

So Harper and Astrid started their tutor session in the , they've reviewed about angles of incidence and angle of reflection which surprisingly turned out very well. No arguments, peaceful and perfect. Astrid have improved get skills in Physics which is a fulfillment for Harper. They've finished their session that day with all the things that are due, done, at six-thirty.

"That's all for today. You've done very well and you really have improved.I must say that I'm impressed."Harper said smiling at Astrid.

"Thank you. By the way, that's because I have a good teacher. So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?'"Astrid replied.

"Yeah. But are you going to walk home?" Harper asked.

"Yep."Astrid said popping the 'p'."Why?"

"It's getting late for you to walk alone. Maybe you can ride with me if you wanted to."Harper said.

**Astrid's POV**

Wait a second... Am I hearing it right? He wants me to ride with him. Gods! Maybe I am dreaming. Are friends again? Or he's just kind-hearted. That's why he is concerned for my welfare and safety. Anyway, I feel flabbergasted about it. I can't describe how, but it's like having my jaw dropping on the ground,literally, because of shock. But luckily, he snapped me back to normal.

"Hello? Earth to Astrid."Hiccup said while snapping his fingers.

"Oh. Sorry. But are you hell serious about what you said?"I asked him.

"Yeah. I am. So?"

"Okay. I'll ride home with you. Now where's your car?"

"It's parked outside."

"Then, lead the way."

So we went out of the library and walk to the school's parking lot. As we went closer, I saw that his car is a black Honda Civic. He opened up the door for me saying:"Ladies your step."

'_Such a gentleman'_ I thought.

Then after we get into the car, he drove us home. Just as you know, Hiccup and I, I'm sorry, Harper and I are neighbors. So it's easy for him to drive me home. After five minutes got in there.

"So we're here Astrid."

"Oh." Then I opened the door and stepped out of the car. I faced him back and thanked him before closing the door and going inside of the house."Thank you for today and for driving me home."

He smiled."You're welcome. It's my duty to help you anyway."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I must say, this day is great!

**Hiccup/Harper's POV**

I reached home at six-fifty after my session with Astrid and after driving her home. Maybe she thinks that I completely forgave her. But she's wrong with that. It's just dangerous for a girl to walk outside without a companion so, I decided to do the right thing. It's on my conscience is something happened to her. Anyway, as I got home, I am very tired and exhausted after my long day at school. As expected, dad's still not home but he informed me earlier at lunch that he will go home late. Because he has many works to do,in which I do understand. So, what I did is to eat my dinner which is a reheated leftover pasta and watch television since I don't have other things to do.

**Snotlout/Shaun's POV**

This day is awesome(as always). Except for one thing that happened to me earlier at school. Well obviously, it is awesome because girls adore me, nerds fear me, and jerks like Ruff and Tuff worship me like how they worship Loki, the Norse god of mischief. The only thing that killed my good mood is that nerd, Fishlegs, who humiliated me in front of the class by answering me back and twisting my arm. He also said that he wanted to quit in my **AWESOME GROUP** because he could not tolerate the **AWESOME STUFF** were doing. I always knew he couldn't because he's a loser. On the other hand, I still haven't talked to Astrid because she is playing very hard to get. But, I know that she can't resist al**l THIS***flexing his biceps*. I also haven't seen Useless today. Maybe he us hiding in the janitors closet because he's obviously scared with me.

Anyway, back to Fishlegs. I would make him pay for what he did to me. So I called the twins to tell my plan to them.(He dialled Tuffnut's number)

"Hello you two muttonheads."I greeted them.

"*yawning*Snotlout!What the heck?! We're in the middle of our sleep!"I heard Ruff said.

"Hello S. Sorry for my sister's attitude. She's just fiesty today. What makes you call us this late? Is it something very important?"Tuff asked.

"Yeah. It's like a quarter to twelve for you!" Ruff said annoyed.

"It is very important. So better listen up you two!"

" ahead."

"That nerd, Fishlegs, wit ate group today and humiliated me in front of the class. I wanted to make him pay for what he did to me and also I wanted you guys to meet me up tomorrow at the school grounds. Six o'clock sharp. So that we can execute the plan. Understood?"

Then I hung up. Tomorrow will be very exciting. Wait 'til tomorrow Fishy, wait 'til tomorrow.*evil laugh*

**Ruffnut/Riley's POV**

Snotlout just called us and ruined are sleep just fit his stupid plan. Now, Tuff and I can't sleep already. Curse that asshole!

"Hey sis."Tuff called

"Yeah is it?"I asked.

"Do you think what I'm thinking?"

"Nope, not exactly. But it's it about Snotlout?"

"Yes. You got it. Snotlout. Who did he think he is? We're not his slaves that will just follow him like a dog all the time. Personally,I think Fish did the right thing to stood up for himself and break the chains. On the other hand, Snot deserved it because he is too bossy and stupid."

Tuffnut and I are really twins. We think alike.

"You are right. That's very brave of Fishlegs and I think Snotlout should value us like normal friends do. Not like showing that he is there boss and can give us errands. You know what? I think anyone would be a better friend than Snotface."

"I think so. Even Hiccup would be better. I remembered how he used to value his friendship with Astrid."

"Yep. I remembered that. So can you still stand him and what he made us do?"

"No. But what can we do? If we fight against him, we'll suffer terrible consequences."

"Not if we do something about it."

"What is it?"

I whispered at Tuffnut my idea and I think he agrees with it.

**A/N: That's all for this chapter guys. Anyway what do you think are the plans Snotlout and the twins? Stay followed. Until next time. See ya!**

**-ACNHHH**


	9. The Unexpected Offer

**CHAPTER EIGHT: THE UNEXPECTED OFFER**

**Third Person's POV**

_The next day ..._

"Where am I? Why is it so dark in here? Help! Help! If there's anyone around, please help me!"the person shouted departing for help.

"Shh... Lower down your voice. They might hear you. Your safe and we're not going to hurt you?"a voice of a make said.

The person wasn't able to see the one who is speaking because darkness surrounded that place.

"Who are you? Show yourself."the person demanded.

"I think it's good if we open the lights,bro." a female voice suggested.

"'Kay." Then, they opened the light revealing that they're in the janitor's closet and themselves as a longhaired wheat blonde twins which could only be...

"Ruff and Tuff?! What do you want with me? Why did you bring me in here? Did Snotlout planned again something that will make my damn life miserable again?! Tell me!"the person said expressing a ton of emotions.

"Shh... Hiccup please lower your voice and we're not here to hurt you and also, Snotlout didn't send us here."Ruffnut told the Hiccup.

"Besides, we really wanted to talk with you. That is why you're here."Tuff explained pointing a finger to the Hiccup.

"Me?!Why?And here?"Hiccup asked the Twins.

"Yes, with you. And we brought you here in the janitor's closet so that no one, especially Snotlout, wouldn't see us or hear what we're gonna tell you."Ruff answered Hiccup's question.

"Anyway, we wanted to talk to you because we wanted to help you beat Snotlout and show him that people like ourselves should not be underestimated." says Tuffnut.

"You wanted to help me beat him? Thought you are his so called 'friends'. And if you really wanted to show people that he dubs as 'peabrains' shouldn't be belittled, why not you two do it yourselves?" Hiccup told the Twins questioningly, raising an eyebrow obviously doubting their intentions with him.

"Yep."Tuff said popping the 'p'."And though we are friends with him sometimes he treats us unequally. Specifically much lower than him. Like you know, he is the boss and we're his peasants. He bullies us too. The reason why we want to help you and help us back is because we wanted to correct the things we've done to you over the years."

"Consider that as our apology. And we think that you should get back to Snotlout for just once in your life, atleast."Ruffnut added.

"Okay. But you two haven't answered my question yet. Why not do it yourselves?"

"Because we are scared of him, okay? He's much better when you're on his good side than the other way around. We admit he is bossy sometimes. But he is a good person. We just wanted to teach him a lesson and you know? Fix things with you. So are you going to accept our offer or atleast consider it?" Ruffnut said.

"Yeah. I think so. Just give me some time to think about it." Hiccup answered.

"Okay. Call us or meet us up is you already made you decision. Here's our number by the way."Tuffnut said as he handed Hiccup a piece of paper in which he wrote down both of his and Ruff's number.

"I will. So, uh-I guess I'll see you next time? I have to go. I still have a class."

"Okay. But isn't it to early?"

"I'm always early."Hiccup remarked.

Then Hiccup went out of the janitor's closet and proceeded to his first class leaving the twins inside.

**Snotlout/Shaun's POV**

Where are those idiots? I've been waiting for them to show up for almost an hour. But still, they haven't arrived yet. Those two are getting on my nerves this early time of the day. Another fifteen minutes have passed. Gods! Finally the t have arrived. But something's wrong. Ruff looks sick and Tuff is assisting her. Though I am concerned,I still portray my persona.

"You two, where have you been? You're late! Do you know what time it is? It's already seven-fifteen in the morning. I said meet me up at six not an hour later."

"Sorry. Mom runs an errand for the both of us. Unfortunately, I was the only one who is able to do it because as you can see, Ruff is ill. Though, she needs to go to school because she doesn't want to take an absent. And-"Tuff said but I quickly cut him off.

"Anyway, it's much more important that you two are already here. Now we can talk about the plan for Fishlegs. Then, you two could do it."I stated.

"We can't. You see my sister's ill and I need to take care of her until she feels better. And also, you know that we're twins. We always have to do things together. Maybe we can do it some other time? Please."Tuffnut pleaded at me. He looked at Ruff who is coughing very violently.

"Fine. But make sure that Ruff will feel better as soon as possible. So, I'll see you two at lunch?"

"Sure."

Then I left those two alone.

**Tuffnut/Tyler's POV**

Snot left us and went to his first class. When he is no where to be seen, Ruff already stopped her acting.

"So, First part of the plan's done."I said.

"Yeah. I got nervous earlier and thought that Snot wouldn't believe us. Luckily, he did. And for Hiccup, I hope that he'll agree with our plan and be friends with him."Ruff told me.

"Yeah. As if it is easy."I answered at her smirking."The possibility that he'll agree with us is bigger than the possibility that he'll accept us as his friends. It's like 60-40."

"Don't lose hope. I know he will. Anyway, we still need to apologize to Astrid and talk with the others so we can inform them about our plan."

"Remind me. What is it again sis?"I asked.

"Operation: Teach Snot a lesson! First, is to convince Hiccup. Second, is to apologize to Astrid. Third, is to inform them about this. Fourth, is to get Hiccup and the others ready. Fifth, it's game time! And lastly, is to make S realize that we are not as low as he thinks of us and we are just the same as he is."Ruff stated the plan.

"You know what? I really love that plan of yours."

**Hiccup/Harper's POV**

As my class started, our teacher once again lectured about a new topic which I found interesting. I am supposed to listen and focus right now but no matter how hard I try, I can't. It's just this past few days, weird things happened. Something unexpected. My bullies apologize to me and wanted me to be their friend. I must be crazy. Or is it just the world? Life can be really confusing , the Twins,Ruff and Tuff, offered me something that I admit could really be tempting earlier and they give me some time to think. And now that's what makes me so distracted. On the other hand,I really needed to think carefully about the decision I will make.

**Astrid's POV**

_Time skip at breaktime_

Fiske , Heather and I went outside the cafeteria to eat. The cafeteria is very crowded and we need some place to eat our meals in peace. We went to the school grounds outside and decided to eat our food in there.

"Finally, some good place to spend the rest of the recess."I said facing Fiske and Heather.

"Yeah better than the cafeteria."Heather agreed.

"Peaceful and sort of different as we are used to. You know this is the first time we went here for recess. Right?" Fishlegs stated.

"Yeah. And it's great out here actually. So shall we start eating?I swear. I'm really hungry right now.I can eat this whole place."I told them.

"Okay. But isn't that too exaggerated?" Heather asked.

"It's a part of speech.A hyperbole. It's not literal. It's just-" Fishlegs explained but Heather quickly cuts him off.

"Ok. We get your point."

Then we started eating out meals. Mine's a chicken sandwich,Heather's a garden salad and Fiske's yak chops. We are in the middle of eating when we noticed that there are someone in there except the three of us.

"Guys, isn't that Harper?"Fiske asked.

"Yes. Maybe we could invite him to eat or sit here with us."Heather suggested.

I nodded and called him.

"Harper!"I called and he looks toward our direction."Over here!"

He comes closer bringing a couple of AP books and a piece of burger with him.

"Sit here with us."I told him.

"Do they mind?"he asked.

"We don't."Fiske and Heather said at the same time.

"Okay."the replied.

So there are the four of us. Eating together as acquaintances, enjoying the most out of it. This feels so good that I wished it won't end so easily.

**Ruffnut/Rachel's POV**

_Time skip at the end of school._

There I am packing my things and ensuring none is missing before going home. My last subject is Geography. A subject in which Astrid and I have together. I took this as a chance so I can say what I have to say to her.

"Astrid!" I called her.

She ignored me but I chased her and blocked her way out.

"Please let me talk to you."I pleaded.

"Fine. What us it?"she asked.

Then I told her about everything and she dutifully , she understands our situation and she forgave the both of us,Me and Tuff. Now I did tell her about are plan and looks like she wanred to be a part of it. I told her that maybe we should tell the others about it too. She agreed with it and called the others. We decided to meet them at the Edge Café. We both went there and the others too. It's Me,Tuff,Astrid,Fishlegs and Heather. We talked about our ideas and they looked very interested with it. When were done we finally went home. Thank Loki! This day is great!

**Hiccup/Harper's POV**

I finally got home. I went upstairs changed my clothes and did all that were due. After that, I lay down in my bed

still thinking about the offer earlier. After hours of thinking, I have already made up my mind. So I picked up the paper the Twins gave me earlier and dialled Tuff's number first. It rang and a few moments after, he answered the phone.

"Hello,Tuff. It's me."

"Hiccup? Is that you?"

"Yeah. It's me. I just wanted to tell you that I've already made my decision."

**A/N: That's all for this chapter. Things are getting pretty much exciting. See you next time.**

**-ACNHHH**


	10. The Decision

**CHAPTER NINE: THE DECISION**

**Tuffnut/Tyler's POV**

Tonight, Ruffnut and I just stayed inside the house because we have no parties to attend nor stuff to blow up. And also, we are cautious for Snot to not see us for the reason that he knew Ruffnut is ill and I'm taking care of her, hence our situation. So here we are in our room, bored. We've just decided to browse our social media accounts to see what is happening in there. At first,I admit, that I am getting some entertainment I wanted. But a couple of hours later, I am already getting tired and sleepy. I'm going to lay down on my bed when am unknown number called me.

_-Who could this be?-_I thought.

My curiosity won over and I decided to answer the call.

"Hello Tuff, it's me." A familiar slightly nasal voice which I recognized speaks from the other side of the line.

"Hiccup? Is that you?"I asked.

"Yeah. It's me. I just wanted to tell you that I've already made my decision."he stated.

"Really?! Wait a minute..." I answered.

"Okay."He replied.

"Ruffnut!Come over here!"I commanded her.

"What the heck, Tuff?! You know that you shouldn't disturb me while I'm browsing the internet unless it's very important." she said with anger and slight annoyance.

"Yeah. But it's very important. You see, Hiccup called me to tell me about his decision and I wanted for you to hear what is he going to say too."I explained.

"Really?!"She said as her mood changes from angry to a bit excited. She's so excited she snatched my phone and talk to Hiccup.

"Hello,H. It's Ruff. What is your decision?" she asked Hiccup. Then a few moments after she is smiling from ear to ear.

"Okay. Thank you. Promise you won't regret this, ever. We'll call you for a meet-up maybe tomorrow. Okay? Bye." she said as she later hangs up.

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"Ruffnut squeeled with joy as she is currently shaking my whole body.

"Ruffnut,stop! Anyway what did he tell you?" I asked her.

"He agrees with the plan and said that he will do his best to make the most out of it." she said.

"Really?!"

"Yes."

Then after that we found ourselves jumping on our beds like little kids. Very excited on what will going to happen on the next few days. And with Hiccup, already agreeing in our plan, we can finally start doing it.

**Hiccup/Harper's POV**

_Time skip at school_

So I have finally agreed to the offer of the Thorston twins. And earlier today, Tuffnut called me to meet me up after school but, I told him that I can't because Astrid and I have a tutor session today. But he insisted on me going and said that Astrid knows the plan , we've decided to move the meeting at 6pm at the Mead Hall Diner, best fast-food resto in Berk, with the others. But before that I have to confront Astrid, Heather and Fiske for not telling me about this.

_Time skip..._

_At the library..._

"So today we have classical mechanics in which describes the motion of macroscopic objects, from projectiles to parts of machinery, and astronomical objects, such as spacecraft, planets, stars and galaxies." I explained to Astrid.

"Okay. I get it. But what is its difference from dynamics?"She asked.

"Dynamics is the study of motion and its relation to forces. It is one of its major branches aside from statistics and kinematics."I answered her question.

She replies with a nod. As we went further the discussion, I observed that she does a lot better than she did before. Which, I admit, is quite impressive. We have a thirty minute discussion as usual and after that I gave her a few questions to answer. She finished those within fifteen minutes and answered all of those correctly. Then when all are done, we already went our way to the Mead Hall. While on our way, I thought that this is an opportunity for me to atleast confront her about not telling me that she knew the Twins' Plan.

"Astrid.I would like to ask you something."

"Sure. Go ahead."

"You knew this plan of Ruff and Tuff. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Wait... you're part of this?! I didn't know. So you're going to the Mead Hall too,aren't you? I thought you just wanted to eat in there. But anyway, they just said that aside from the five of us is another guy whom they'll not reveal the identity until tonight."

"So you really don't know about me. That I'm in the plan."

"Nope."

"Okay."

But I still doubt about that. Maybe she's just fooling me around. That's when we arrived at the Mead Hall.

"Oh. There they are. Astrid and the star of our plan, Harper "Hiccup" Horrendous Haddock the Third."Tuffnut proudly announced.

It was obvious that Heather and Fishlegs are flabbergasted about what Tuffnut said.

"So he is the guy you two were talking about?" Fishlegs asked pointing his finger to me.

"Yeah. The one and only."Ruffnut affirmatively said.

_'So what Astrid was saying is true'I thought_.

"Your lucky that you have persuaded Hiccup about this."Heather commented.

"We aren't. We are just good at persuading people."Ruffnut said smugly as she fold her arms.

"So enough with that. Why are we here anyway?" Astrid asked.

"Astrid's right. Why do you summon us tonight?"I asked too.

"Because we wanted you to know how will the plan go. It's time to prepare for the plan."Tuffnut grandly said."So better listen as we speak, 'cause this will be awesome!"

"Dream on."I said.

**A/N: That's all for this chapter. See ya next time!**

**-ACNHHH**


	11. The Plan Preparation

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**

**CHAPTER TEN: THE PLAN PREPARATION**

**Stoick/Samuel's POV**

Today, I decided to go home early so, I can spend time with my son, Harper. Because I think I've been missing out on his life lately. I even bought him his favorite food, pizza, as an offering to him. When I got home,I expected seeing him in the living room either watching television or doing his school works. But to my surprise, he wasn't there. I panicked and I quickly called Gobber to know if Harper is in his place.

"Hello Gobber. Is Harper in your place right now?"

"Hello to ye Stoick.I do nae know where the lad is. And I'm not in my place right now. I'm currently on vacation. Is the lad gone missing?"

"Okay.I don't know. I just panicked when I didn't see him here in the house so I called you."

"Parent problems. Have ye tried to call him?"

"Not yet."

"Then go call yer lad. I'm sure he has a reason to go home late."

"I will and I hope so. Thank you Gobber. Enjoy your vacation."

"You're welcome Stoick."

Then he hangs up.I an going to call Harper's number when a voicemail from him came.

_'Hi dad. It's me, your son. I would like to inform you that I might get there late for the reason that I have a meet-up with my cla-friends at the Mead Hall tonight. That's all dad. Goodbye.'_

When the voicemail ended,I realized that I should have spend more time with him because I don't know what is going on with him right now. And also I decided to wait for him to arrive and do my email while he haven't reached home yet.

**Astrid's POV**

_At the Mead Hall_

So,the Twins, sent us here for a meeting about the plan we're going to sent for Snotlout. There's Fish,Heather,Ruff,Tuff, me and guess who is here with us? Harper Haddock! At first I was very shock to know that he is a part of this let alone to know that he is the star of this plan. Anyway, we ordered some food and while we are eating, the Twins started to talk about the preparations we need before we execute our plan.

"Okay. Plan's entitled **OPERATION:TEACH SNOT A LESSON**. So the first part starts with you,H."Tuffnut said as he points a finger to Harper.

"Why Me?!"Harper asked in utter shock.

"Because you, my friend, is the main star of this. Anyway, we need to unleash ask the potential in that scrawny body of yours and have you trained to fight." Tuffnut stated.

"Thank you for summing that up."Harper said sarcastically.

"Technically, Harper isn't is lean and if you observed very carefully, you will see his muscles through his clothes."Fishlegs stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Shut up Fishy. We're not done yet." Tuffnut said.

"Also we have to change the way Hiccup dress and the way he styles his hair."Ruffnut said.

We all nodded except for Harper.

"What's wrong with my style?!"He protested.

"Um... you have a too big sweater?" Heather stated sounding very unsure.

"You have a too big glasses which looks very nerdy." Tuffnut said.

"And you should wear your hair naturally. I have seen your natural hair without gel. It's tousled." I stated simply.

"Do we really have to do all of that?" Harper asked.

"Yeah. And that's for the best." Ruff said.

"Okay." Harper replies in defeat.

The twins continued stating their plan and when they're done, we also finished eating. Then Harper suddenly asked.

"Okay. When will we start?"

"The sooner, the better."

**Hiccup/Harper's POV**

I left the Mead Hall after that and drove my way home. Astrid will be taken home by Heather and Fish. While driving, I suddenly thought _-Why did I agree to be a part of this in the first place?-_ But I looked at the better side if this will be successful. And once you've entered there's no turning back.

I reached home at 8 in the evening. When I opened the door,I saw my dad waiting for me in there and greeted.

"Son. How's your day? I've been worried about you especially when I reached home not seeing you , I've got your message."dad said.

"It's okay dad. I'm okay. And it's good that you have decided to go home earlier than usual." I said simply.

"Yeah. I planned to spend my time with you.I even brought you pizza."

"Thanks dad."I said gratefully.

"But turns out, you have other people to spend your time with."My dad said with a hint of sadness.

"No dad. It's actually important that's why I met them up. If not, I could just decline. And surely, I would love to sirens time with you dad."

Then, that's it. My dad and I catch up for the moments we've missed. A father and son bonding if you would like to call it. It's very wonderful and amazing. For the first time in years, I felt that I have a parent beside. And starting tomorrow, we will have to prepare for the plan.

**A/N: That's all for this chapter. And I may not update in a week or two. Because we will have our final examination on the 21st and 22nd of the month and I have to review for it. Until next time.**

**-ACNHHH**


	12. Getting Good Grades and... Separation?

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**

**A/N:I'm back!Our exams just finally got finished and school's done. For those who are wondering,our school moved the exams a day before. So here we are! A new chapter. Enjoy! :)**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: GETTING GOOD GRADES AND SEPARATION?**

**Hiccup/Harper's POV**

The preparations for our plan starts today as we have all agreed 's done for today and we have to meet at my house (Because none would have expect for me to have a guests). Luckily, my father agreed about having friends coming over and looks like he is very excited about having them over. Gobber's still on vacation so I'm free 'til the rest of the day. They have come over by 5:15pm. They all have greeted me and I welcomed them in here,I even prepared food for them but unfortunately they refused because they wanted to get going.

"Hi,Harper!"Fishlegs greeted.

"Sup Hiccup."Ruffnut and Tuffnut said together.

"Good afternoon,Harper."says Astrid and Heather.

"Hey guys! Welcome to our house. Maybe you could eat first before we get going. I have prepared some pizza and-"I started but Tuffnut quickly cuts me off.

"No thanks,H. Besides we are not yet hungry."He replied .

"He's right. We just ate some at the MH." Ruffnut added.

"Never to mention,you have a enormous mansion? Meaning you are filthy rich. Freaking Hell! Why didn't you tell anyone about it?"Heather felt flabbergasted.

"Horrendous Haddocks are rich. They came from a long line of royalties mostly a long line of chief that ruled Berk for generations."Fiske stated.

"Why didn't I know about this?"Astrid asked with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised upwards.

"Yeah. Well about that. Our house at Nadder Lane is just some back up. But this is our main house.I didn't tell anyone about it because if they knew about it,they'll just befriend me for my money and not for who I am." I answered her question while rubbing the back of my neck.

"You're right Harper. You are a good man and any person will be lucky to have you as a friend. We haven't realized it until a few days ago."Heather stated.

"It's okay. We should forget the past and start over. Am I right?" I told them.

"You are. Now let's get going." Ruffnut said.

They went upstairs, find my room and raided my closet.

"Guys, what are you doing with my closet?!" I asked rather shocked at what they are doing.

"Big house, big 's sense."Ruffnut complimented.

"Good H,my man,we're looking for the kind of clothes you have so we will know what to eliminate and what to replace with those."Tuffnut explained.

"Replace?!"

"Yeah. That's part of the plan."

"Guys, look at this picture." Fiske called out our attention.

"What is it?"I asked hastily.

"Hiccup, you never told us that you are the mayor's son."Heather said.

"Yeah because probably there are many Haddocks on Berk."I said sarcastically. "And besides we look different so no one will really noticed. But it doesn't really matter anyways."

"Yes it does."

"Fine but let's get back to the plan. What's wrong with the clothes I own?"

"They're too lame and nerdy. Even you're style."

"There's nothing wrong with my style!"I defiantly said to them.

"Maybe let's go to the mall to shop for your new clothes, take you to the optomtrist for a new contacts and the dentist and check if you can already get rid of the braces."Ruffnut said.

"Okay.I've got my credit card ready."I told them.

"Good. But not now. It's on us. But the braces are that clear?" says Astrid with authority. _As always..._

"This is getting very one sided." I muttered under my breath.

"Hmm?"

"Crystal."I defeatedly replied.

"Good. Now what are you waiting for? Let's go to the mall!"

"TO THE MALL!"The gang cheered.

We went down stairs and locked the house and ride on Fishlegs' car. When we got to the mall at 6pm we immediately get into the dental clinic and the dentist said that he is able to remove the braces in a few we have dexided to book an that,we went to the virtuoso optical to check for some clear contacts and they buy it. As well as the cleaning solution that come with it. And lastly,we went to the store to shop some new clothes which includes some jeans, jackets, shirts, button ups and polos. They also bought grooming products for myself. We left the mall at 8pm and they've dropped to my house and went first part might be good but changing my appearance for the grand payback is a hard thing to do.

**Normal POV**

Things went as planned. Hiccup got trained how to become good at fighting by astri and trained for confidence by the Twins. Heather picked his clothes that he will wear when the plan comes to be executed and Fishlegs told the stats of the other people. Hiccup decided to initiate the plan after sem break and for now they'll keep it a secret in which they've all agreed with. For the next few weeks, the training gone smoothly. Well, Hiccup learned very fast and they seemed to get closer to one another which is a good thing. Apparently, their secret trainings and meetings never get out of the way of their normal routine. They continued their works, sessions, etc.

**Astrid's POV**

Today is the last day before the semester ends. We've got our report cards and I am very happy that my grades improved from Mathematics to Geography and especially AP Physics. Well AP Physics gone so well. From a C to an A! That's very good. So as you know, I wouldn't have done it without Hiccup's help. Having my grades up again, means that I can already return to the football team as Hiccup won't be tutoring me anymore. Is this goodbye or not? I've gone to Hiccup's after classes for the meet-ups we have everyday after class and he noticed I am very sad. He approached me or more specifically the whole gang aporoached me.

"What's wrong Astrid?" Heather asked.

"Are you alright,A?"Tuffnut seconded.

"If you need to say something, you can tell us. I'm-We're here for you. Right guys?" Harper said.

"Right."I sighed."It's just I've got an A in AP Physics and I can now get back to the team." I told them.

"What's wrong with that? You wanted it in the first place anyway." says Harper.

"It's just, you, the Principal won't think I need help anymore. We'll be apart again. Separated."

"Looks like someone's in love" Ruffnut teased.

"Shut up!"

"No Astrid. No matter what happen, we won't be apart again. We are friends now, right? That means we will be together forever."Harper said reassuringly.

"Really?"I asked almost crying.

" that right guys?"

"YEAH!"

Then they hugged me. Assuring that we would not leave each other's side,always.

**A/N:So that's all for this chapter. It took me only thirty minutes to write this one. When I got home, I immediately wrote this for you guys even though I had a rough day with no sleep(because I have to review very hard). Luckily, all of this has been paid my grades in perfect A's and with you still supporting this story makes me happy and contented. You guys are amazing! See you in the next chapter.;)**

**-ACNHHH**


	13. Friendships, Forgiveness and Confession

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**

**New chapter, guys! Enjoy. :)**

**CHAPTER TWELVE: FRIENDSHIPS,FORGIVENESS AND CONFESSION**

**Third Person's POV**

For the whole semestral break the gang amd Hiccup continued their plan which should be initiated in a week or two. They seemed to be getting along with each other as the time passes by. Its like they were such close friends for years even though they were just working together to teach someone a certain lesson for three months. Speaking of the plan, it was really going fine. Trainings with Hiccup seemed to do well and his transformation too. They really had it going.

"Guys,I can't believe that it will be on next Monday, 4th of February, we are going to do the plan." Fiske stated.

"Yeah. Time runs really fast." Heather replied.

"Can we really put this plan in action? Sorry no offense, Hicc. I mean we can but with no fail?"Tyler asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Sure we can. Harper could do his part and we can do our part very well. And I am thinking, why have you been doubting him? Just look at his progress." Astrid said obviously defending Harper.

"Fine. You're right Astrid. Hiccup, sorry for doubting you." Tyler apologized sincerely patting Harper's shoulders.

"It's okay. Apology taken. Besides I'm really nervous about this thing too." Harper said.

"There's no need to be nervous really." Riley said

"But-"Harper tried to object but the others give him a glare.

"Fine. If you guys insist."He sighed.

"Repeat after me. We can do it!" Astrid told everyone.

"We can do it!"

"Louder!"

"**WE CAN DO IT!"**

"Now that's the spirit."

"By the way, I think we should take a break and go have some fun?Whaddya think?" Tyler suggested.

"I think that's a good idea, bro. Right guys?" Riley agreed with his brother.

All of them nodded which means they all agreed.

"May I just asked. Where are we going?" Fiske asked.

"To the Paradise hotel and resort. We'll gonna all pick you up at two." Riley stated.

"Not sure about that guys. Maybe I'll meet you at Berk square." Harper said.

"No ,H we needed to go so we can,you know prepare?"

"Oh sure."

Then the others left Harper's house to prepare for their escapade.

**Hiccup/Harper's POV**

So as you know, sembreak is almost done. And for the rest of the time we have to do our plan, we are all together. Well, I must admit that I'm really enjoying their company and I've realized that they're not really bad at all. And I think I might forgive them sooner than I expected. To be honest, they're not my type of friends. But of course, them being different makes me to like them more.

Fiske or Fish ,as the others fondly calls him, is a guy like me. He is fond of studying and geeking. But the thing is sometimes he studies to much, it comes very annoying. But overall,he is such a wonderful buddy.

Heather, Astrid's best gal pal, is like Astrid. Stubborn, beautiful and smart. She is a great cook and she is optimistic too. She is like a sister to me. Which makes her a great company.

The twins, Ruff and Tuff or should I say, Riley and Tyler, are practically worshippers of Loki. They like mischief. But although, most of people think they're complete muttonheads. Guess what? They're not. They are actually pretty smart(sometimes) and very straight to the point. Often, they'll express themselves in a weird way that the others might think it's pointless or worthless. But the truth is, what they're saying is just too deep that you need to think of it very carefully for you to understand. And I think they are really funny too.

And Astrid... She's the best. Beautiful, smart, sassy, witty, kind,strong,etc. She has so many traints I can't describe. She's so perfect. Even though what she did to me, I think that it never really matters now. We are still good friends or I may say I still consider her as my best friends and I hope it could still evolve into something more.

To be honest,I really like Astrid. It's like I wanted to confess my feelings to her but what if she doesn't like me back? Gods help me. If there's only a way...

**Astrid's POV**

Today we have decided to have a break from our plan and go out and have some fun. We can't be really stressed like this right? But anyway, the gang will pick me up later and I'm currently packing my things and fixing myself. I chose to wear a white and blue dress and a matching blue headband and doll shoes. I also let my hair down and put some little make-up.I went downstairs to wait for them and then suddenly the doorbell rang.

_'It must be them' _Ithought

But when I opened the door,instead of seeing the gang, I saw Harper standing in front of our door wearing a white button up shirt and black pants. We are supposed to meet him at Berk Square.

_-What is he doing here?-_

"H-hi A-astrid."he said nervously.

"Hi Harper. What brings you in here today?" I replied with a smile.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something. And it's a bit personal though." Harper stated while rubbing the back of his neck.

"What is it?"I asked.

"Sure you won't hate me after this?"

"Nope."I said popping the 'p'.

"Astrid..."

**Ruffnut's POV**

So we are all in this van, except Hiccup which we're going to meet at Berk Square, on our way to Astrid's to pick her up. We are currently in the Nadder Lane nearing her house and when we stopped, I saw Hiccup and Astrid talking to each other briefly.

_-Oh!Hiccup and Astrid talking? Must be nice to interrupt them just this once.-_I thought wickedly

I told the others "I'm going down to pick Astrid."

All of them replied "sure" or " okay".

As I went down the van,I walked near them and...

**Normal POV**

"Astrid,I l-" Hiccup said but is quickly interrupted by Ruffnut.

"Hi guys! Ready to go?" She said smiling.

"Yeah." Astrid and Hiccup saod simultaneously.

"Good. So I'll go back to the van and wait for you two?" Ruff stated and sashayed back to the van.

"So what is it all about Harper?" Astrid asked.

"Nothing."Hiccup told Astrid reassuringly.

"You coming with us?"

Hiccup nodded and they both went towards the van.

**A/N*wicked laugh* That's all for this chapter. Hope you guys like it. See ya next time.**

**-ACNHHH**


	14. The Plan Initiation

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: THE PLAN INITIATION**

**Third Person's POV**

_One week later..._

Today is the 4th of February, the resume of classes for this year on Berk High and the day the gang and Hiccup would start their plan to teach Snotlout a lesson. This day, they have agreed for Hiccup to do anything in the plan by himself and see if he learns something from them in the past few months but of course, they will be there observing every step that the plan would take.

**Hiccup/Harper's POV**

It's five in the morning when I woke up and what would you expect? Of coure I'll do my daily routine. But this day will be different. For this day we will initiate **OTSAL**(Operation:Teach Snot A Lesson). Now I will change how I look and how I do things a bit. So I begin with fixing my bed,as usual,if not dad will be mad at me for being dirty. After that, I took a bath and dry myself after. Next is I proceed in picking what I 'll wear and what will I look.

I went to my closet and picked the plain white t-shirt and the leather jacket for my top( because the others think it looks good at me) and a skinny jeans, but not too skinny. I wore my contact lenses instead of my eyeglasses and ruffled my hair. I did not combed by hair downwards instead I leave it be.

Then I went downstairs to eat my breakfast which I expected for me to cook. But dad decided to cook today because I remembered that he will took the day off. When I reached downstairs, dad greeted me happily without turning around to see to what I look like for he was busy cooking.

"Hi son."My dad greeted.

"Hi dad."I greeted back.

"I cooked your favorite yak chops. I was up early just to prepare this for you." he told me.

"Thanks dad. It smells really wonderful. I can't wait to have some." I said sniffing the air.

"Oh yes. It is done. Here I'll give you one."

He gets 2 plates for each one of us and put one yak chop each playe,scrambled eggs and toasted bread. He walk towards the table and puts the plates in it. Then he faced me. He looks absolutely shocked on what he saw.

"Here you go so-Harper what in the Thor's name happened to you?!" he said with a clear hint of shock.

"Umm...dad? Is there anything wrong with what I look like." I asked.

"Nothing. You look great well what can I say? It truly runs in our blood. Its just I am not used to what you looked like today. You usually wears baggy clothes and now...Wait a minute?! Are you dating someone?! Oh my Thor! I can say from the looks of you. Love can really change a person. But do not take relationships too fast. Nonetheless if you ever reached some point of intimacy,just look over your bedside drawer for c-" he said.

"Dad! Please. Is it too early for your s-talk? And I do not have a girlfriend. I just want to feel different from the usual." I told him in defense.

"Fine, son. If you say so. But are you sure that you and that Hofferson girl are not a thing? Besides I know that you've been together lately." He said with a sigh.

"Astrid and I are just friends. That's all. We are just together because we hang out and I am her tutor for Physics."

"Okay. Enough with that. Just eat your food and you might get late."

"Yes dad."

I took a bite of my food and it tastes great as expected.

"Dad. THIS TASTES AWESOME!" I explained.

"I am glad you liked it." He chuckled.

Then we continued eating our food. After that I brushed my teeth and bid goodbye to dad. I went out of my house and rushed to our garage to drive my Black Camaro.

"It seems like I'm going to drive you without hiding you from everyone."

I got inside and started driving to school.

When I am on my way to school, the Twins called me.

"Hello Ruff, Tuff."

_"Its me,your pal,Tuff. I just called you to inform you that you will enter the school door when Snotlout enters so you can drag much more attention."_

"Do we really like to do that?" I said questioningly.

_"Yeah."_

"Ok. It has the dramatic flair we need. I like it. So is that all?"

_"Yep."_ he said emphasizing the 'p'

"Ok. I'll now hang up. See you at school."

_"'kay. See ya later,H."_

I reached our school at 6:30 am and park my Camaro in front of the school. Luckily, most of the students are inside so no one saw me. As I walked nearing the front door, I heard my phone vibrate. I saw Ruff messaged me with this:

'_Its time Hiccup. We saw Snotlout go inside the school. Now go and show him who is the boss ;). Goodluck.'_

**Snotlout's POV**

School's back on track and I'm sure my fans are dying to see me again. I arrived at 6:30 am and go through the door. I saw/heard people,mostly girls, saying:

"Look at him. He is so hand some."

" hottie;)"

"Mr. Hotstuff."

"Oh. Thank you very much. I appreciated that you missed me so much amd also I know that you wanted to hug and kiss me but so as you know all of this..." I gestured to my biceps."are only for my babe."

"It is not you, Snotlout. We are talking about the hottie over there." said a cute redhead cheerleader pointing at the auburn haired man in my back.

The guy was swarmed by people asking plenty of also he got more attention than me. He really does get on my nerves.

_-Looks like we have a competition. Is that what you want. Game on!-_ I thought.

Later that day, I've discovered that he was getting attention not only because he is attractive but also he is smart and witty. But the thing that I did not expect is to know that the guy was Hiccup. And during breaktime,I saw him hanging out with my friends, especially my Astrid. How dare he is to compete with me?! Well,I'm going to show him who is the real boss and why he is wrong to always mess up with me. He might have change in his physical appearance and gained popularity ,as well as, he managed to steal my friends from me. But that will never changed the fact that no matter what happen, he will still remain as a useless runt, a hiccup.

**Astrid's POV**

The plan goes really well. We met Harper at breaktime and invited him on our table. We (secretly) celebrated our little success on the outcome of our plan as well as we talk about random stuff and complented ourselves(how we look). Most likely about Harper's transformation. What bothers me is that every now and then,we are swarmed by his new fangirls . But it is a good sign too. Because we know that we had the upper hand about the situation. Although we know that this is only the beginning...

**A/N:Things are pretty getting hot over here. See you in the next chapter!**

**-ACNHHH**


	15. Miserable

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**

**CHHAPTER FOURTEEN: MISERABLE**

Weeks have passed and Hiccup's life definitely changed. Well, it is because the news about his sudden transformation spread out like wildfire in the campus which makes him gain more attention from other students, more likely from women. Now Hiccup or Harper, as many people called him became the most popular guy in school and most likely, Berk High's new hearthrob. In fact, this new gained popularity earned him a lot more benefits that he isn't used to,which makes him a bit uncomfortable. But nevertheless,he manages to hide this feeling. New fans,new friends(which probably wanted to caught his attention just for popularity) and new opportunities swarmed him in just a snap. Well, other people would change their attitude and become assholes in a blink of an eye,if something like that happens to them. But Harper is different from them. Yes, he earned the spotlight and he remained the same. He never forgot those who were there to help him, especially his newly established friendship with the four, namely Fiske, Heather, Tyler and Riley; and the revived friendship with Astrid. Everyone seems to be happy with all the changes around. All,except for one, Shaun Jorgenson.

Shaun Jorgenson, also known with his nickname Snotlout, is not happy about all this changes. This changes are the reason why his life changed. From being Mr. Popular to Mr. Sorry-you-are-ditched-because-you-are-such-a-loser. Harper's popularity made him a loser and out of the famous league, which makes him feel furious about Harper even more. And guess what? The world is really round. It seems like Harper and him swapped places. Before, Harper was an outcast who was being bullied and now the same thing happened to him which probably means one thing, KARMA.

He is now experiencing what he is doing with Harper before which is a really bad experince for him.

**Snotlout/Shaun's POV**

It has been weeks since Useless stole everything from me. My popularity, friends, girlfriend, reputation ,etc. And now I am an official member of the Loserville. I am now being bullied and refused to talk with. I am a certified outcast. One thing, Hiccup made my life miserable and I promise that I will get back to him once I pull through all of this shit.

Today at school, I am walking down the hallway when someone shoved me hard that make me fell on the floor and drop my things. Everyone saw all of that and make fun out of me. I turned around to see who did this to me. It was Thuggory,my former BFF and now one of my bullies and the other jocks.

"Well if it isn't Snotlout-outlout. Being clumsy aren't we?" He sneeres.

"What do you want Thuggory?"

"Nothing. Besides you are blocking my way,muttonhead! So it is right to shove you so I can arrive early in my class. The faster, the better."He said.

"Did you just call me muttonhead?"

"Yeah. Why? Something wrong? It fits you perfectly."

"No one calls me muttonhead."I tried to punch him but him and the others ganged up and beat me up.

"You think you can fight me Snottykins? NO! Because you are nothing but a pathetic excuse for a teenager."

Then they left me sore and weak. I am really pathetic. Without my popularity, I am nothing. I am useless. How can Hiccup endure this crap?! Now I can feel what he felt. I am totally **MISERABLE**.

**A/N:That's all for this chapter! So it seems like the two have changed their social standing. Will Snotlout's experiences finally teach him a lesson? Find out in the succeeding chapters.** **Until next time;)!**

**ACNHHH**


	16. Happiness

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN:HAPPINESS**

While Shaun is feeling very miserable with his new social status and seems like he is learning a lesson from all his mistakes, Harper, on the other hand is more likely to adjust with his new social status. Although he is very uncomfortable at first, he coped up easily because of the help of his friends(of course). Things seemed to change but for him, nothing had pretty much change. He still lives a normal life despite of all the new gained attention from others. Opportunities swarmed him like a plague and now, due to his trainings, he is more physically strong and is cut for some athletic activities. He grabbed the opportunity and joined several teams in the varsity in one condition. He would hide his face in a mask. They agreed because they could not get another player like him. And overall, he had attained happiness from all of it. Friends,fame and opportunity in which he values.

**Hiccup/Harper's POV**

It is just a normal day for me. I ate my food, bid goodbye to dad, fixed my self and picked Astrid up on her place so we can arrive to school together. As always, we've arrived early at to my surprise, many people greeted us, or me(most likely) as we walked through the hallway to go to our lockers which are beside each other. The greetings are mostly: "Hi Harper!", "Morning hottie","Sup dude!",etc which I all returned with a smile. Well, I almost forgot what happened few weeks ago. Might be 8 weeks or almost two months ago. But still, I haven't got used to it.

Anyway after Astrid and I went to our designated locker, we both separated ways and went to our classes. Breaktime came very fast and the gang decided to hang out in the cafeteria as we are used to. We all sat down at a table which suits all of us that is located near the wall. Suppose, because of our status we should sit at the middle which is the table of the famous kids. Well, we are different from them. As usual, we talked and babble about some things while eating our scrumptious food. But thats when we saw Sh-I mean Snotlout being bullied by Thuggory, Eret and Dogsbreath.

"Snotlout, serves him right."sneered Astrid.

"Yeah. He totally deserves it."said Fishlegs.

"Guys,isn't that too much for him?We shouldn't consent that and do nothing. I think we should help him. Look, I know you might oppose to what I am suggesting but you know how it is to be belittled. And no matter how bad he is to us before, we should still help him because it is the right thing to do."I told them.

They all nodded. I stood up and walked right on where the four were. Thuggory is holding Snotlout in his collar while the two stood behind him.

"Thuggory." I called with emphasis.

"Oh it is you Harper,my friend. What brings you here. You wanted to watch how this loser get beaten up, don't you?" he said as he faced me.

"No. And leave Snotlout alone."

"Okay. You are luck Snotty. If H didn't come I will beat you up til you're broken. He told Snotlout and drops him down. Then he turned to me and smiled."See you later at the training." Then the three went away.

I immediately helped Snotlout to get up and asked him:" Are you okay?"

He looked at me and said angrily,"**I'M FINE. WHY ARE YOU HELPING ME?! I DO NOT NEED YOUR HELP! AND DO NOT GIVE ME YOUR PITY BECAUSE I DO NOT NEED IT!"** Then he stormed off.

I went back to the table and continued eating my food.

"Geez, he is so tense." said Tuff.

"And so ungrateful." Ruffnut added.

"Just give him time and please understand him."

Classes resumed and my day went surprisingly class, I went to my training and the others praised me for my skills. Then, I went to my work and there spend the rest of my time.

_Few days later..._

I invited Astrid to come into our house so I can tell her abour my confession, which was interrupted by Ruffnut the last time. She arrived at my house at 2pm. I welcomed her and offer her to sit down on our couch as well offer her some food.

"So what do you want to talk about Harper? You won't make me come here if it isn't." Astrid said looking into my eyes.

"Yeah. Remember a few a months ago when we had an outing, I am about to tell you something when Ruff came? That is what it is all about." I told her nervously while doing some weird hand mannerism.

" what is it anyway?" she asked.

"Astrid I like you. No, I love you for a few years now and I wanted you to be my girlfriend, as well as, my prom date. I didn't told you this before because I do not have the confidence to do so. Also, I feared that this might ruin our friendship." I confessed.

"I honestly do not have the words."she said totally flabbergasted.

"Alright. I understand if you do not like me back..." said I while rubbing the back of my neck.

"No! I wanted to. I would love to. I love you too. It was just I was too shy to confess." She said truthfully with a soft voice.

"Really? So is that means you're now my girlfriend and I'm your boyfriend."I said in utter disbelief.

"Yes are."she said teasingly and smiled at me.

Then we kissed and hugged each other. I can't ask for more than this. I wish this won't end. I admit, all I am feeling is happiness.


	17. Prom

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: P** **ROM**

**Astrid's POV**

Squeeeeeeeeeee! Harper and I are officially together. When he asked me to be his girlfriend, I gladly accepted it because I really love him. We spend the night together watching movies and eating pizza. We also told our immediate family and friends about our relationship. Our family and friends are very happy about the improvement in our relationship and said that we look good together and we made a cute couple.

Harper also asked me to be his date in prom which is obviously, automatic because we are together. But nevertheless, I was happy to accept it. Now I am really ecstatic and looking forward on how our relationship will go.

**Ruffnut's POV**

Tonight we are hanging out in our place because we have decided to have a sleepover. All of us, except Hiccup and Astrid are here. We are very curious why they wouldn't come for usually they do. Anyway, we did fun stuff and all and we thought the two missed a lot. That's when someone called our phone.

"Hello. This is Ruff speaking." I said as I picked up the phone.

"Who is that Ruff?" asked Tuffnut.

'Hello Ruff. It's Hiccup.' Hiccup said from the other side of the line.

"IT'S HICCUP GUYS!"I screamed excitedly and suddenly all of us swarmed into my phone.

"Really?! Where is he? Can he come tonight?" Fishlegs asked ecstatically.

"Put the phone on loudspeaker Ruff." Heather commanded.

"Fine." I put my phone on loudspeaker when Astrid's voice is suddenly heard.

'Hi guys!'she said over the phone.

"ASTRID?!"we all exclaimed in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing in there woman?!" I asked almost angrily.

"Why didn't you came tonight?" Heather asked.

""Why are you with H?"Fishlegs asked.

"Are you finally sleeping with Hiccup?"Tuff said with joy.

'TUFFNUT!'they both shouted.

'We did not go in there tonight because we have to talk about something personal' Hiccup calmly stated.

"Which is?"I asked.

'Well I asked Astrid to be my girlfriend and she said yes. So now we are finally together' Hiccup said.

"So the Hiccstrid ship is finally sailing guys!" Heather said with pure happiness, jumping on the couch with the others.

'Umm...Hiccstrid?' Astrid asked.

"Yeah, Hiccstrid. You're power couple name. Anyway enjoy your time together because we are having fun in here . "I said and then I already hung up.

I am to say that I am really happy for the two of them and they are so perfect for each other,it is like they're meant to be.

**Third Person's POV**

Monday came and the news about 'Hiccstrid' spread like wildfire which received positive and negative comments from the other students. Positive comments of "Congratulations!" and "You look good together;Negative such as "Harper deserved better than that slut" which mostly came from his fans club. But nevertheless, it turns out to be a great day for all of them.

Its also three weeks to go before the prom and everybody is excited about it. The gang is also excited about it too. They are already talking about the preparations and what might happen in that day. They also have decided to go to The Boutique to buy what they are going to wear in the prom.

After school, they gang hitched up and went to The Boutique which is located at the heart of Berk. The Boutique is the most prominent shop for women and men apparell, casual or formal. Despite the price,they've never worried because the said shop is going to have a sale in which all items are up to 50% off. So they have took this an opportunity to shop more.

At the end of the day they all have bought the necessities they have needed that day.

One week before the Prom Night, the school started to prepare the venue of the prom which is in the Vanaheim Hotel. All the food to be catered, music and the venue are all set for that night.

The days went sooner than everyone expected and the Big Day has arrived. The gang decided to meet each other in the Hotel with their dates. Fishlegs with Heather, Ruffnut and Tuffnut(they do not have dates so they have decided to go together,again) and Hiccup with Astrid.

At 6pm, Hiccup already picked Astrid up in her house. Hiccup is wearing a blue long-sleeved button up shirt with matching dark blue necktie and black suit, as well as black, pants. Also, he is driving his Black Camaro. Astrid came out of the house which is a true sight. It is like he had seen a Valkyrie descending from Valhalla. Astrid is wearing a blue strapless gown with her hair in an intricate braid and light makeup. Her gown simply matches Hiccup's outfit that time. When Hiccup saw her, he was totally speechless.

He offered a hand to assist her and kissed her hand. He also gave her a bouquet of roses.

"Lovely evening milady."He said as he kissed her hand."Flowers for you."

Astrid gladly accepted the flowers and thanked him.

"Thank you. You are such a gentleman and you look handsome,as always."she said as she giggled.

"Anything for look gorgeous as always. So shall we go to the prom."

"We shall."

They rode the car and reached Vanaheim Hotel at 7 pm in which all their friends are there. Wearing beautiful gowns and formal suits. They all looked happy but,on the other hand, they saw Snotlout who is miserable as ever. They tried to help him to enjoy but they have remembered the time they tried to,it went badly. So they just have decided to enjoy the prom itself.

They danced the night, all of them. But Hiccup and Astrid stood out of the crowd. They danced like no one else is in there. It is like them against the world. It is a very special moment for them especially in their relationship. It is their first dance together as a couple. All of the things are doing fine for them. They just wish it won't end.


	18. The Incident

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: THE INCIDENT**

**Hiccup/Harper's POV**

This night, admittedly, is the best happening of my life so far. I've been spending a glorious night with my fellow students especially, my friends and my dream girl. We danced and did whatever we wanted. Everything is perfect. The night grew and it's already the time to announce this year's Prom King and Queen. The students, including ourselves, gathered together for the coronation. The host, our principal, Mr. Sven Anderson, already went up the stage to announce the winners.

"Greetings to the Junior and Senior students of Berk High. Tonight, you are having your promenade and I might say that my heart flutters to see you students happy about this , now is the time for the coronation of this year's Royalties. Are you all excited?"

"YES!"The whole function hall roared in excitement.

"So let us not make this any longer. This year's King and Queen of the night are none other than-"

But before he could tell the names of the winners, the fire alarm sounded which caused panic from the crowd. It seems like the fire came from the electrical room of the hotel which is located directly beside the hotel's function hall ,in which we are right this very moment. The sprinklers didn't work and unfortunately, the fire spread out very quickly. All of us rushed our way to the nearest exit. Luckily, we all got out of the hotel safe. I looked around my surroundings and noticed that someone is missing. It is Snotlout. And maybe he is still inside the function hall, trapped. He might die if someone would not help him. Well, to be honest, despite all the things he'd done to me through the years, I never wished for him to die. I knew what I am going to do is very dangerous and crazy but I also know that I am doing thr right thing. I am going back. But before I can go inside, Astrid grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going back inside. Release my arm please."

"No! It is very dangerous and besides what is the reason you are going back? Did you lost or forgot something? Never mind that. Things can be replaced but people cannot be."

"I am going back for Snotlout. I couldn't left him to die. As you said earlier, things can be replaced but people cannot be. Sorry Milady , but I have to go."

I removed her hand from my arm and placed a kiss on her cheek before going back.

"Be safe." she said.

"I will. Don't worry."I told her reassuringly.

I went back to the burning hotel and fought the reading fire to find and save Snotlout. It is hard for me to find him for a thick and suffocating balck smoke surrounded the area. But that didn't stopped me. A few moments later, I saw Snotlout laying on the floor near some debris coughing very hard. I help him to stand up and we went to the nearest exit. While we are on our way, though he is truggling to speak, he had managed to say something to me.

"Thank you...Hiccup. For saving my life."

he said weakly.

"No let's get out of here."I replied.

It all went good for just a moment but all of a sudden, burning debris fell from the ceiling before we could make it to the exit. I pushed Snotlout so he could be safe outside, away from the fire while I am trapped and then, a sudden explosion happen.

**Snotlout/Shaun's POV**

A fire spread the Vanaheim Hotel tonight and currently, I am trapped on a par burning hotel, fighting for my life. I have already accepted my fate of dying that's when someone rushed in to save me and he is the last person I am expecting to come here and help. It was Hiccup. He helped me and we hurriedly went to the exit. I thanked him along the way for saving me ,even though, I am struggling to speak because of the thick, suffocating smoke. It all turned out good a moment but it ended up faster than we expect. Before we could reached the exit, falling debris fell above us and he pushed me towards the exit for my safety while he is trapped inside. I needed to help him, but in my condition I can't. I knew that I needed to ask for help. So with all my might, I shouted:

"PLEASE,ANYONE, HELP HICCUP! HE IS TRAPPED INSIDE!"

But out of the blue, an explosion happen.

**Astrid's POV**

Harper went back to the Hotel to find Snotlout even though I told him not to. Now I am currently pacing atound thinking of his condition. Minutes have passed, No Harper or Snotlout showed up. That's when I heard Snotlout's voice shouted for help.

"PLEASE,ANYONE, HELP HICCUP! HE IS TRAPPED INSIDE!"

We rushed our way to help Harper but a great explosion happen.

"HARPER!NO!"

I fell on my knees and sobbed. Harper is gone. A shame to die early in this world for he is such a good person and a great boyfriend. He is so selfless.

A couple of minutes later, the fire fighters and rescue team arrived. They were called by the twins an hour ago. But since the nearest fire station is about a couple of miles away and for the fact that it is traffic ,they just arrived.

They manage to control the raging fire and save Harper. Harper is found to be alive but he is struggling. His appearance is not that okay too. Then was laid into the stretcher and rushed into the hospital. I was the only one to go with him since he is only allowed to have one companion in the ambulance. The others decided to follow us.

When we reached the hospital, Harper is rushed into the Emergency Room and we are all worried about his condition. Even Snotlout was there. He insisted to come, feeling guilty that he didn't do anything because of his weak condition. A few moments later, Stoick Haddock and Gobber, his father and godfather/boss came. They are very worried and in sudden distress. They came to find me and asked:

"Where is Harper? What happened to him?"

**A/N:Cliffhanger guys! See you next time. :)**

**-ACNHHH**


	19. What Happened?

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: W** **HAT ** **HAPPENED?**

"Where's Harper? What happened to him?" Stoick asked worriedly.

"He is currently in the Emergency Room and we are advised to stay here for a while."Astrid replied looking at her friends.

"It's my fault that he is in there right he did not save me, he won't be rushed in the hospital. I'm an idiot. Useless." Snotlout blamed himself.

"Don't blame yourself Snotlout. You may be mean to him before but you tried to find someone to help because you are very weak but then that very unfortunate moment happen."

"And I know that my son is a good man. He wouldn't blame you for what happened. Let's just pray that he is doing okay." says Stoick.

A few moments later,the doctor, a man in his early thirties wearing a white coat, went out of the Emegency Room and approach them.

"Who is the family of the patient?"the doctor asked.

Stoick raised his hand and said"I'm his father doctor?"

"Dr. Theodore Wade"he introduced himself.

"Dr. Wade, how is my son?" Stoick asked.

"He is safe though he I am afraid that your son is in a comatose state and is unconscious. Also, he endured 2nd degree burns and an injury in his left leg which is severely infected. Thus, we have to amputate his left leg immediately in order to prevent the infection from spreading to the rest of the body." Dr. Wade explained.

"Well do what you must doctor."

"Can we see the patient already?" Astrid asked.

"No. Not yet. You can see him in the recovery after the surgery." Dr. Wade replied.

"Okay."

"I hope he will recover soon." said Fishlegs.

"Yeah me too." seconded Ruffnut.

"Kinda miss H by now."Tuffnut stated.

"We all do. But you know him. He is strong, he will pull through. Let's just pray and hope for the best." Heather pinpointed her idea.

It's 11:30 PM and the medical staff already bring Harper into the operating room to remove his infected leg. The gang,Snotlout, Stoick and Gobber are still there waiting for the doctor to come out and bring them news if the operation is successful. But they all hope for Harper's recovery. And since it is getting late, Stoick advised the teens to go home and they'll just tell the news about Harper sometime later. All bid their goodbyes and went home except for Astrid, who is very worried in her boyfriend's situation. She decided to stay and just called her parents to inform them about what happened. Luckily, her parents agreed.

It is past 3 AM when the operation ended and Harper stayed in the the recovery room for a while before he is transferred in to the private room. Stoick,Gobber and Astrid were very happy because of his successful operation even though they are sleepless. They immediately texted the others to inform them about their friend's state. In the morning, they decided to visit him in the hospital and switch duties.

Days have passed and he is still unconcious. His friends and family frequently visit him,even Snotlout visited him, and his father never leave his side. Because he is really worried about his son's condition. He is missed in school as well. His schoolmates also wished for his immediate recovery. His friends also tell him stories that will help his recovery.

It has been 2 weeks since the incident amd he is still unconcious. Stoick and Gobber decided to take a break and since it is Friday, the gang decided to visit and look after Harper. They still wish that he will wake up sooner. That's when he moved his arm and woke up.

"So, Mrs. Quinn gave us an assigment in Pre-Calculus. And ugh! It is so hard." Ruffnut protested.

"Not so hard if you do not sleep duribg classes."Astrid said.

"If you want I can help you with that." Fishlegs offered.

"No thanks can do it. You know that we are the Thorstons,Masters of Education.",Tuffnut said.

"Hey guys. You might want to look at Harper."Heather told them.

Harper moves his hand and grunts.

"Oh my! He is really moving."

"This is such a progress!"

Then he suddenly opens his eyes and wakes up. His friends helped him to sit.

"Hi guys." He greeted weakly."I am in a hospital right?"

"Yes. You are and you have been entirely out for two weeks." Astrid answered his question.

"WHAT?!"Harper exclaimed, more appropriate to say shouted.

"Two weeks." Astrid said.

"That means I have missed a lot at school." Harper murmured

"Don't you worry. You are smart. You will never miss out." Fishlegs reassured him.

"Fill me in. What happened during those times? And why can't I feel my left leg?" He asked

There is a moment of silence after that question.

"Why?Okay bet something bad happened. Let me guess. The doctor removed my left leg, right?"

"Yeah. How did you know?" Heather asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe H is a psychic." Ruffnut declared.

"Or maybe he has powers !''Tuffnut added with a hint of excitement on his face and gestures.

"I just put it all out. And let me clarify that I am not a psychic nor have powers." Harper waved his hands and shook his head.

"So you did not take it so much?" Fishlegs questioned.

"Well, I don't. What?! It is just a leg. The bigger picture is that I am still alive. It is the thing that really tell me what happened after the incident?" Harper replied.

"You were rushed in the hospital, the doctor removed your leg, yur father looked after you and took a leave from his job-" Ruffnut stated.

"He did?"

"Yes. And he is very worried with your condition and said that he lives you more than anything else." Astrid answered his question with a smile.

"Anyway, we are all worried. The whole school is worried. Snotlout is worried. He even blamed himself for what happened to you. We always visit you and hope for the best."

There was a moment of silence. But then the Twins broke that with a question.

"What's with the silence?"

"H just woke up. Let's be happy. So?"

"So what?"

"GROUP HUG!"

And that day, they continued to catch up with Harper and fill him with what he missed during the days he's out. Also, they have spread the good news that he is already up. The others and most importantly , his father and Gobber, were very happy about it that they decided to throw a party for him.

**A/N:That's all for this chapter guys! I hope you liked it. Though I must admit that I am struggling to write this chapter. But well, I must also say that I am happy to finish this chapter. And I am lucky to have readers like you.:)**

**See you next update!**

**ACNHHH**

**P.S:Shout out to my friends Freyja, Einar, Ingrid, Vrangr(even if he is a guy) and Ljoda of our little group:The Valkyries. Miss you all!️ Hope to see you and collaborate with your stories soon.**

**Love lots,**

** _Asta3;)_ **


	20. Reconciliation

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: RECONCILIATION**

Days,weeks and months have passed since Harper regained his consciousness. He already undergone therapy and has gotten his new prosthetic which allowed him to walk even though he lost a part of his lower left leg. Everyone is thrilled about that and is happy for him. He also has fully recovered from the accident but he can't go to school already because school ended before his recovery from the hospital culminated. Though he never failed his Junior year because his school gave him a chance to catch up with the lessons and answer his exams(which he have missed) for the administration knew and understood his situation. And luckily, he passed. Well, it isn't a surprise though. Harper is very smart and despite all what happened to him, he is still the one who is leading in his class.

There are many things that happened in the past year and I might say that there are also many additions to the things that happened to the past that are happening this time. First is that because of the accident, he is proclaimed as a hero of the school and is also proclaimed as a hero by the city government. Likewise, he attended local tv shows for interviews about what happened that time. Second, he and his friends, as well as his family, made plenty of moments that summer that they will surely never forget. Third, is that his romantic relationship with Astrid got stronger because of the struggles that they have faced this past few months and lastly is the one that he never expected.

It is a mid-July afternoon, 13th day of the month and Sunday. Six teens gathered in the Horrendous Haddock Residence(more likely mansion) to hang out. Namely, Harper/Hiccup,Astrid,Heather,Fiske/Fishlegs,Tyler/Tuffnut and it isn't surprising because it is a regular thing for teenagers to spend time with their friends. Mr. Haddock allowed them to be in there house anytime because he knows the teens well and is very fond of them especially, because they are good to his son. They are currently gathered around in the living room eating pizza and talking with each other about interesting things while the music is playing loud. They are currently enjoying their time together as a group but then someone rang the doorbell.

RING!

"I'm on it!" Ruffnut shouted. She went to the door and opened it to see the face of...

"Snotlout?! What are you doing here?" she said in the state of shock.

"Ruffnut, I meant no harm. I just wanted to talk to you guys, especially us-I mean Hiccup or Harper. So please let me in." Snotlout said softly.

"For what? Give me a good reason to let you in." Ruffnut demanded.

"I came here to apologize." said Snotlout.e inside." She sighed and opens the door wider gesturing for him to come inside.

Snotlout entered the house with Ruffnut, following her to the living room where the others can be found.

"Hey Hiccy! Someone wants to talk with you or more likely with all of us." Ruffnut called.

"Okay. Wait-what? Hiccy?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Its a nickname or probably a codename for ya H. We came that up ourselves." Tuffnut stated proudly.

They turned around to see Ruffnut and another figure which is unexpected for them to see.

"Snotlout?"

"Hiccup,I came here to-" Snotlout started but is quickly cutted out by the others.

"We don't want to hear anything you want to say!" Heather exclaimed.

"You frickin' bastard! Get out!" shouted Astrid pointing a finger to Snotlout and another to the exit.

"We are not interested." Fishlegs deadpanned.

"Guys please stop. Let him speak." Hiccup told the others and suddenly there was a moment of silence. Hiccup nodded once to Snotlout meaning he can start speaking.

"I know that you do not want my prescence here today, all of you. I suppose you are disgusted with me because of what I did. But I just came here to explain my side and apologize, especially to Hiccup. It is not because that you are already famous and I wanted to use your popularity for my own welfare, like you are thinking. No. I came here to admit that I was wrong. I treated you like a trash and consider myself higher that you." Snotlout said looking on to the ground probably avoiding eye-contact. For he was ashamed to face the people he belittled before. He waited for months just to gather up enough courage to speak with them.

"Glad you know." Ruffnut sneered but they just ignored it and Snotlout continued speaking.

"My experience this past few months taught me a very important lesson that I can bring throughout my life. It is to be humble and to give importance to the people around you. Never to belittle them. Because sometimes the people you belittle will help you in times of struggle. So, sorry. Also,Hiccup, I would like to thank you for saving my life back in Vanaheim Hotel during that accident. I'm sorry. If it wasn't for me you won't be in coma and be amputated. Sorry, sorry,sorry. I know that you would not forgive me today. But I hope-" Snotlout said crying.

"Snotlout we already forgave you." Hiccup said.

"Really?" Snotlout asked sniffing his nose and wiping his tears away.

"You know what? We just wanted this day to come." Astrid stated.

"Dude, you might did something bad to us before, but we already forgave you. 'Cause God forgives so as we." Tuffnut declared with wisdom.

"Thanks." says Snotlout gratefully.

"You know? We can start again. If you wanted to." Hiccup offered." Also, thank you Snotlout. Because if not for you, the others and I wouldn't be close and wouldn't be together as well. You are the reason why I met my friends. So, thank you very much. By the way, I didn't blamed you for what happen. It's my decision to go back. Besides, its an accident. No one knows when will it happen. So it's non taken. But your apology is. For I already forgave you a long time ago."

"Really? All I can say is thank you for accepting my apology. And thank you for giving me a chance to start over and establish a good relationship with all of you."

"Welcome to the gang, Snotman!" Greeted Tuff with a hug.

"Gang?"

"Well, everyone deserves a second chance. And it should be better than the first one, right? Since we have forgave you already, maybe we could be friends or more appropriately one of us." Ruffnut said.

Everyone agreed with a nod and a smile.

"I do not know what to say. You guys are the best! You are too good. I don't know how to repay that. But I promise that you won't regret giving me this one." Snotlout said.

"Just make sure or else..."Astrid threatened cracking her knuckles. Snotlout gulped in fear. But then, Astrid smiled and laughed saying:

"Just kidding."

"Thank Thor."

Everyone laughed heartily at that little joke of Astrid.

"So, what are you waiting for guys? Let's welcome Snotlout to the group!"Hiccup declared.

"We shall!"Everybody exclaimed.

**A/N: That's all for this chapter. Sorry for the late update. But anyway I hope this chapter will be good enough to repay you guys for my absence. Hope you like it! See ya next time:)**

**Yours truly,**

**ACNHHH**


	21. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**

**EPILOGUE**

_One year after..._

It was already graduation day of the Seniors of Berk Highschool. Every student has received their diploma, a fulfilling moment for them, for they have worked very hard for it.

Hiccup and his friends are there too. Of course, they are part of the graduating batch. Each received a prestigious recognition which caused their heart to flutter.

Meanwhile, their parents are very proud of them. You can see them crying except Hiccup's father,Stoick who is booming and boasting about his son ,who is the valedictorian. He is carrying a puppy, who belonged to Hiccup, named Toothless. Also with him is Gobber, because he is already a part of their family. Someone which they can't afford to lose.

Anyway, Hiccup is the valedictorian and because of that he is going to deliver his speech of gratitude in front of everyone after the recognition of the graduates. Time passed by and Hiccup already went up to the stage. A little bit nervous but luckily, he delivered his speech with confidence and heartfelt emotions. Everyone paid attention to the said speech which in the end gain a standing ovation.

(Hiccup's speech goes like this:)

"To the administrators, teachers, guests, parents and fellow students, good afternoon.

Today, I am standing here in front of you as a graduating senior of Berk High, delivering his speech.

I am very happy to see myself and my fellow students in this occasion. I would like to congratulate all of us for that. For I know that everyone strived hard to get this honor of graduating Highschool. I, myself, witnessed all the hardwork that in the end, will be worth it. I know that after this, we will all take different paths to college to pursue our biggest dreams. And for that, good luck. But before I thank all the people who helped me attain where I am today, I would like to tell you something. Well, as a saying goes, you cannot reach your destination if you didn't know how to look back from where you started our came from.

The past few years of my life are the most memorable to me. Why? Because it contributes a great amount of who I am today. Anyway, few years ago, I have entered BHS as a freshman, a newbie, a nobody. I used to be a small and scrawny teenager who is looked by other people asa nuisance or a curse. They picked me up, bullied me, ignored me and belittled me. They even called me 'Hiccup the Useless' instead of my real name, Harper. But that never stopped me and it never brought me down. It became my inspiration and hope. Even though, sometimes,I wished to give up already. But, no!I never quitted for I wanted to prove everyone, including myself, that they're wrong. That went in everyday until the past year. A year that has changed my life a lot. I was given a chance to reconcile and befriending with my former bullies, and now they're my best buddies. Though they did something bad to me before, I decided to forgive them and give them a chance, for they've learned already their lesson, which is enough for me. They helped me showcase and let out the talent that I have. Because of that, many opportunities came, which changed my life, that I am very thankful for.

Moving forward,I would like to express my gratitude to the following: To my teachers, for teaching us not only what can be found in the books, but also live lessons we can bring in our daily lives.

To my classmates, who gave company for the past years.

To my friends, Fiske, Heather, Shaun, Riley and Tyler or together the Dragon Gang, Squad, whatever you like to call it. Thank you for helping me improve my life for the better, and also for giving me undying support and good time.

To Gobber, my mentor, thank you for being a second father to me especially when dad was busy in his work, for treating me like your own son and for raising me up. I owe you a lot.

To Astrid, my best friend, girlfriend, partner and confidante. Thank you for everything. For supporting me always, loving me and encouraging me when I'm down. I love you.

To my mom, Valka Horrendous Haddock, may God bless her soul, even though you left us early, Good knows how much I am thankful to have you in my life even if it's granted in a short time. I miss you.

To my dad, Stoick 'The Vast' Horrendous Haddock, Thank you dad, though you are always busy from your work, you never forget to give me your time and attention. Thank you for taking care of me, teaching me and loving me. You are always there for me through my ups and downs. You are my hero. I love you dad and all of this (gestures to his medals) are yours.

And lastly, to our Almighty God, thank you for everything. I am here today because of you.

Before my story ends, always remember that you are who you are, you are the one to make your own paths, as well as, decisions and never give up on the things you wanted to achieve. For no one can bring you down and remove everything you have from you. Be strong, brave and courageous to face challenges. They may be hard, but I assure you, they're worth fighting for. That's all and goodluck. Once again, congratulations all of us, the graduates of Berk High. May God bless you always. Let us soar high like an eagle!"

After the speech, they were proclaimed official graduates of Berk High. Everyone bid goodbye and goodluck to each other. Then the graduation song was sang and the program ended.

Everyone went home but Hiccup, his family, friends and all the others celebrated their success in The Mead Hall,everyone is happy and went they got there, they chowed,partied and chat whole night long. Things went great, I mean, greater especially when Hiccup called the attention of everybody and kneel in front of Astrid to propose.

"Astrid Hofferson, I would be the happiest guy in the world if you would agree to spend the rest of your life with me." he said as he smiled opening a black box revealing a gold ring with sapphire stones in it.

Astrid was so shocked of what happened. She is very happy and her tears streamed down to her face. She nodded and replied,"Yes Harper. I would love to."

Hiccup placed the ring on her finger and passionately kissed her in front of all the people which help them gain wolf whistles, cheers and claps.

"I love you Astrid, Milady."

"I love you too, babe."

Everyone is so thrilled about that news. They are now engaged but decided to get married after finishing college.

_Few months later..._

The gang went to the New Wilderwest Central Integrated University in Archia to attain their college degrees. They were very ecstatic and knew that a good future was in store for them.

**THE END**

**(Or not...It depends on your thoughts dear readers.)**

**A/N:So...that's it. The end of the story. I will miss writing this story, but everything will come to an end. But I would like to thank you guys for supporting this story. This is my first multi-chap story. Which is very special to me. I have many stories to write, not just this one. I promise or lets say, I will try( for I will be busy in the next few months).**

**Anyway, I would like to thank my parents and friends for the undying support and love for me.**

**And God, he is the reason behind all of this. Thank you, I am very grateful for all the blessings he gave to me.**

**But of course, would I forgot you guys? To the 12k who viewed my story. Those who made this story one of my favorites namely,**

**Demon125,Dragon4ever,DreadLordLp,James3510,Kreiz,Mattmc7,Patsi24,Sammicb,Thew3ld3er,bahall1964,barthinken,blackreaper20,blacksage,bsregin,djsiegle,emberfure16,lais64028,missysj87,thatjustprime,warchief**

**To those who follow this story, namely**

**Avidreader3031,Beamish5493,Canada52, ClassicCartoon27,Court818,DreadLordLp,Kreiz,Patsi24,RomanPro,Sammicb,Skitek99,Spyro's apprentice,TheKriz,Thew3ld3er,bahall1964,barthinken,bl2008,clank2662,cosmicblader12,djsiegle,lkenedy, ,thatjustprime,theabyssgazesback98,warchief**

**To those who left their reviews ,namely:**

**CajunBear73,cosmicblader12,clank2662,sorry-no-names,guest Valkyrie and other unnamed guests.** **And to those who follow me on fanfiction and wattpad. Thank you.**

**To Fandom_Humaty23 and to the other guest who left kudos here in this story(AO3). Thank you very much!**

**Also, I would like to thank my favorite authors who inspired me to write and to my favorite franchise, HTTYD. Thank you.**

**That's all I can say. See ya next time!:)**

**Very grateful,**

**ACNHHH/Asta:)**


End file.
